Crown Imperial
by Ai Himeno
Summary: Seijuurou seorang manusia yang terlahir berbeda dari orang biasa. Tetsuya seorang mahkluk Swart Elfs yang memakan energi manusia. Mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh waktu. Dimana dunia khayalan dan nyata bergabung jadi satu. (AkaKuro/KuroAka)
1. Plologue

Mohon maafkan daku yang bikin fic baru, padahal yang kemarin belum kelar…o''

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

_Sesosok bayang dan khayal_

_Buatan untaian seribu mimpi_

_Menempuh berbagai cerita tak berakhir_

_Dalam kepala mengalir bagai memori_

_Terbentuk berdasar indah cipta Sang Kuasa_

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam Seijuurou-sama."

Seorang anak bersurai merah darah yang baru menapakkan diri di atas karpet berudru, mendongakkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat siapa penyapanya. Nampak beberapa pria kekar berbaju _tuxedo _hitam, berdiri berjajar di tengah ruangan bergaya semi modern. Membungkukkan dada menyambut dirinya yang merupakan majikan muda mereka. Anak lelaki itu hanya memandang datar. Wajah putih imutnya khas umur 10 tahun, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi atau gestur yang berarti untuk membalas salam sopan para pengawalnya.

"Seijuurou-sama, mari duduk di ruang tamu. Saya akan menyiapkan teh untuk anda," kata pria paruh baya yang penampilannya berbeda dengan yang lain. Hanya memakai kemeja putih, dasi, _vest, _dan celana hitam tanpa jas.

Seijuurou menyerahkan mantel _crimson _yang semula dipakainya pada orang itu. "Dimana Otou-sama?" tanyanya bersuara dingin.

"Beliau akan datang terlambat, harap menunggu sejenak," jawab pria itu kalem sambil berjalan memandunya menuju ruang tamu.

Anak berbalut kemeja _dark blue_ selengan dan celana senada itu mengikuti si butler dalam diam. Dari sudut mata bermanik _Deep Scarlet-_nya, Seijuurou melirik para pengawal yang juga melangkah di belakangnya. Dia menyerngitkan kening samar. Merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil meski sikap mereka biasa saja.

Butler mengajaknya menyusuri lorong panjang yang terletak di puncak gedung berlantai 40. Bangunan di pusat kota ini, menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan sang ayah setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Ayahnya, kepala keluarga Akashi konglomerat kaya Kyoto, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sering pergi keluar kota untuk urusan yang tidak Seijuurou ketahui. Beliau lebih dekat pada kakak lelakinya dibandingkan dirinya. Dan sebagai putra kedua, posisinya hanyalah bayangan sang kakak. Kalau diingat-ingat ini adalah kali kelima dia bertemu ayahnya sejak 2 tahun sang ibu meninggal.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap butler ketika membukakan pintu ruang tamu begitu sampai di ujung lorong.

Pemilik marga Akashi cilik tersebut melangkah masuk bersama para pengawal yang mengekorinya. Kemudian duduk di sofa panjang bermotif bunga Plum yang bertempat di sisi jendela besar. Ruang 15x10 meter itu nampak modern dengan cat, karpet, dan perabotan kayu bermodel elegan. Namun sunyi dan dingin. Seakan tidak pernah dijejaki. Diam-diam, Seijuurou kembali memperhatikan pengawalnya yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Batinnya tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti diawasi. Seijuurou menggerlingkan mata ke arah butler yang bekerja menyajikan teh untuknya. Menyelidiki seakan ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi tidak ada tanda apapun.

"Teh _Sur le Nil_, kurasa cocok untuk suasana malam ini," tutur butler tersenyum kecil seraya menghidangkan secangkir teh di atas meja depan Tuan Mudanya.

Harum _chamomile_ yang berasal dari cairan coklat manis itu tidak membuat Seijuurou tertarik. Mata merahnya justru menatap tajam pria itu. Menilik seksama mimik butler yang berdiri kalem nan tenang. "Katakan."

Butler mengerjap tidak mengerti kala mendengar perintahnya tiba-tiba. Begitu juga para pengawal yang sedikit kaget. Anak bersurai api menyala itu menyandarkan punggungnya di badan sofa. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Sorotan rendah serta dingin dilayangkannya pada pria yang terdiri 7 orang tersebut. Suatu sikap yang agaknya tidak pantas ditunjukkan anak berumur 10 tahunan. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya yang sudah dilatih dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian rencanakan padaku?" tutur Seijuurou tenang, meski dalam hati masih mempertanyakan dugaannya. "Otou-san bukan seseorang yang suka menunda waktu. Dia akan selalu menepati janjinya tanpa mempedulikan apapun."

"—Dan dilihat dari sikap kalian, aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Para pria di hadapannya menegang terkejut. Anak kecil ini, bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan dan rencanakan?!

"Kkh," salah seorang dari mereka berdecih sebal. "Kelihatannya memang percuma kita berpura-pura di depan bocah ini," ujarnya menyeringai sinis serambi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Seijuurou mendelik padanya tidak suka. "Kalian tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku. Mataku mengetahui semuanya," tegasnya.

"Ya benar, karena kau bocah terkutuk, pemilik mata setan," timpang pria lain mengejek.

Tangan kecil Seijuuro terkepal erat. Dia bangkit memandang kesal mereka. Memang benar dirinya terlahir berbeda dari anak biasa. Dianugrahi oleh sang Kuasa yaitu mata yang mampu melihat segalanya. Termasuk masa depan dan masa lalu. Tapi, dirinya tidak terima dikatainya mentah-mentah seperti orang-orang rendahan ini. Sudah siap mati rupanya.

"Kalian punya nyali juga untuk mencelaku huh? Tikus-tikus got tak tahu diri," bibir mungilnya membentuk seringaian menghina. Sepasang iris _Scarlet-_nya menyalang intimidasi.

Ketujuh lelaki paruh baya itu terperanggah. Mereka melotot naik pitam pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau?! Kurang Ajar!" sergah salah seorang lain dari mereka. Tangannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. "Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran!"

Seijuurou bergerak waspada. "Kalian pangawal keluarga Akashi, tapi mengapa mengincarku? Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?" ucapnya tanpa nada takut sedikitpun.

"Heh, tentu saja kami pengawal keluarga Akashi," jawab pria tadi menyeringai lebar. "Kami diperintah untuk menyingkirkanmu, membunuhmu lebih tepatnya. Sebelum Tuan Besar sampai kemari."

"…Oleh siapa?" kedua alis Seijuuro berkerut dalam.

"—Oleh Yoshinori-sama sendiri."

Ungkapan tersebut menjadi pukulan telak bagi Seijuurou. Anak yang biasanya datar dan tertata mimik wajahnya, membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Wajah dan tubuhnya kaku menegang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Jatungnya berdetak cepat. Seakan aliran darah yang mengalir ke dalamnya dipompa paksa.

"—Otou-sama—?!" cekatnya lirih.

"Benar, beliaulah yang memerintahkan kami. Beliau menginginkan kematianmu. Kematian bocah terkutuk yang tidak diharapkan kelahirannya sama sekali di dunia ini."

'_Bocah terkutuk'_

'_Titisan setan'_

'_Pergi kau bocah pembawa sial'_

Badan mungil Seijuurou bergetar. Mata bermanik merah apinya bergetir nanar. Ayahnya menginginkannya lenyap? Otou-sama yang dikagumi dan dihormatinya selama ini, menginginkan kematiannya?!

"Karena itu bocah…" Pria itu berjalan maju sambil memutar pisau lipat berlancip tajam di tangannya enteng. "Sejak awal kau tidak diinginkan, Tuan Besar hanya berlaku selayaknya orang tua pada anak-anak. Tapi beliau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang dan cintanya padamu. Dari lubuk hatinya beliau sangat membencimu. Begitu pula dengan Nyonya besar yang melahirkanmu. Dia hanya sebatas memberikan keturunan saja."

"—Hanya Seiji-sama-lah yang beliau inginkan. Putra tunggalnya yang berharga."

'Tunggal?!—sejak awal aku sudah tidak ada?' kata itu memberi jawaban kenapa kakaknya selalu dekat dengan sang ayah dibanding Seijuurou.

"Bagi Tuan Besar, kau hanyalah pengganggu," Pria tadi berhenti di hadapan Seijuurou. Mengangkat dagu kecilnya dengan ujung pisau. Memperlihat ekspresi Akashi cilik yang tercengang luar biasa. "Kau hanya akan membuat tujuannya terhambat di masa kejayaannya."

Seorang pengawal lain membuka jendela besar di belakang Seijuurou. Melebarkannya hingga angin berhawa dingin malam itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria yang mengacungkan pisau itu mendorong Seijuurou mundur, hingga punggungnya menghantam bingkai jendela. Pembatas antara ruang di lantai 40 dan udara bebas yang dasarnya lebih dari 100 meter.

"Berbahagialah karena telah mengorbankan hidupmu untuk kebaikan ayahmu. Matilah dengan tenang."

Dengan sekali sentakan, badan Seijuuro yang masih tegang dijatuhkan ke belakang. Melewati bingkai jendela dan terjun bebas ke bawah gedung. Seijuurou sempat melihat seringai yang terpatri di muka para pengawalnya. Mereka telah merencanakan semua ini.

Seijuurou melayang jatuh. Menabrak keras unsur kasat mata dari angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dari posisi yang terbalik, dia bisa melihat pemandangan dasar gedung yang tadinya kecil berangsur membesar. Matanya mengerjap cepat, sakit karena kelopaknya terpukul oleh helaian poni rambut _crimson-_nya yang panjang.

'Apakah aku akan mati?' batinnya dengan sorot sendu memeta jelas iris _Scarlet-_nya. 'Apakah ini akhir hidupku?'

Jantungnya berdegup gundah.

'Apa—sebenarnya arti keberadaanku?"

.

.

.

_Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan batin_

_Men__curah__kan kesejukan yang tiada banding_

_Membawa diri ini dalam utopia kalbu_

.

.

.

Hawa malam di tengah musim dingin ini lumayan sejuk. Tapi semakin kau berdiri di tempat tinggi, suhunya akan menjadi rendah dan dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai _blunette _yang duduk di pagar beranda lantai 15 gedung tersebut. Remaja itu duduk tenang dengan satu kaki menjuntai ke bawah dan yang lain ditekuk merapat ke dada. Membiarkan satu kakinya bergerak bebas di udara tanpa takut dengan ketinggian yang bisa membuatnya terjungkal kapan saja.

Lelaki berkaus hitam panjang dilapisi jaket _hoodie_ dan celana kain coklat muda itu, menghiraukan udara beku karena tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhnya. Manik mata biru _Aquamarine-_nya memandang datar panorama di salah satu daerah Kyoto ini. Dasar bangunan itu memiliki taman berhias pohon-pohon sakura yang kering, serta rumah beraneka bentuk yang berjajar rapi. Gemerlap lampu mewarnai sekelilingnya yang tertutup hamparan putih salju. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang melewati jalannya dengan santai. Damai. Tentram. Tapi nampak hambar di matanya langitnya.

Pemuda bernama kecil Tetsuya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lurus ke depan. Melihat seluruh kota dari kejauhan. Kota ini hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan kota lainnya. Penuh gedung tinggi dan kebisingan di sana-sini.

Dengan wajah bosan yang datar, Tetsuya menghela nafas. Sepanjang penjalanannya memutari kota ini, dirinya tidak menemukan apa yang dicari. Dia perlu mengisi perutnya yang sedari seminggu lalu menjerit kelaparan. Namun untuk memenuhi nafsu serta hasratnya agar kenyang, dia perlu sesuatu yang enak. 'Makanan' lezat dan terasa nikmat di lidahnya.

"Lapaar~" elunya bernada jemu. "Apakah tidak ada manusia yang enak di sekitar sini, ya?" kelopak matanya terbuka setengah malas.

"—aku butuh energi mereka."

Bertepatan akhir kalimatnya, Tetsuya dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang melintas cepat di hadapannya. Di depannya terjun seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Matanya biru nilanya melebar ketika berpapasan dengan manik merah delima milik sosok tersebut. Sorot getir dan luka tersirat dalamnya. Menunjukkan emosi yang tertahan. Hanya sesaat. Tapi mampu menghantarkan pesona di mata Tetsuya.

Pemuda berumur layaknya remaja 17 tahunan itu membelalak kaget. Segera dia melihat kemana jatuhnya anak itu. 'Bunuh diri?' Seolah tergerak, badan Tetsuya langsung terpelanting ke bawah. Mengikuti arah terjun anak yang ternyata Seijuurou.

Seijuuro menengok ke atas. Menemukan lelaki yang barusan meluncur menujunya. 'Bodohkah dia? Mau jadi pahlawan demi menyelamatkannya?' batinnya tertawa remeh. Merasa percuma sama tindakan yang dilakukan Tetsuya.

Dengan memejamkan mata, Seijuurou menyerah sepenuhnya. Dia tidak akan selamat dari insiden ini.

Tetsuya menyerngitkan dahinya heran. Dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Menyelamatkan manusia tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Selama hidup sebagai mahkluk berbeda, dia hanya memikirkan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Yaitu energi dari tubuh manusia. Mau manusia itu hidup atau mati karena dirinya, Tetsuya tidak peduli. Selama rasa laparnya terobati, Tetsuya tidak perlu mengacuhkan apapun.

Namun kenapa? Tatapan mata merah sewarna darah itu, melekat kuat di benak Tetsuya. Seakan sanggup mengungkapkan segala rasa serta isi hatinya dalam sekali lihat. Seakan mengajaknya untuk menari dalam emosinya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar bergerak mengikuti naluri.

Jarak yang membentang di antara mereka, membuat Tetsuya berdecih. Kakinya menyentak-nyentak berusaha mempersempitnya. Kelopak putih matanya menyipit kesal meski raut mukanya tetap datar. Tangannya terangkat mengapai kaki bersepatu kulit milik Seijuurou. Berniat membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan.

Dapat. Dengan sekali tarikan, Tetsuya mendekap Seijuurou erat. Seketika dirinya terkesiap. Bau ini, enak. Wangi partikel atau zat energi manusia yang menggoda. Membangkitkan nafsu makannya yang lapar. Tetsuya melirik wajah anak itu yang menutup mata rapat. Sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. 'Apakah aroma itu berasal dari tubuh anak ini?'

Membuang rasa ingin tahunya sejenak, Tetsuya mendongak. Kurang 10 meter lagi mereka akan terjebur di kolam renang besar bawah sana. Beruntung karena mereka tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya tanah saat terbanting dan dapat dipastikan langsung menemui ajalnya. Tapi rugi karena harus melawan dinginnya air bersuhu rendah itu.

Sebelah lengan remaja bersurai biru cerah ini terbentang. Selagi yang lain merengkuh Seijuurou rapat. Tetsuya mengayunkan tangannya ke arah kolam di dasar sana. Dengan kekuatan _supernatural-_nya, dia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengejolakkan air yang semula tenang menjadi bentuk riakan gelombang. Kemudian menggelak hingga airnya terangkat tinggi ke atas. Menyurutkan hampir setengah kolam karena membuat pilar air raksasa.

Tetsuya kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke badan Seijuurou. Membenamkan wajah anak itu ke dadanya untuk melindunginya. Lalu menjatuhkan diri mereka berdua, menumbuk ujung teratas pilar air. Terjebur ke dalam unsur cair yang dingin luar biasa. Pilar itu hancur. Runtuh ke bawah. Menyebabkan air beriak hebat dan menumpahkan sisanya ke pinggir-pinggir kolam. Lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

Remaja _bluenette _yang masih menyelam, menggerakkan badannya untuk berenang ke permukaan. Kaki tangannya mengayun bergantian. Sampai akhirnya kepalanya menyembul keluar air. Tanpa perlu menarik nafas lega karena telah selamat dari maut, dia langsung mengangkat Seijuurou ke tepi kolam. Merebahkan tubuh basah kuyupnya untuk diperiksa.

"Hei, sadarlah," Seusai melepaskan jaket basah miliknya, Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pucat Seijuurou berupaya menyadarkannya. Namun, tidak ada respon. Tetap menutup mata dengan nafas lemah. Muka datar Tetsuya mengeras saat meraba dada anak merah itu. 'Detak jantungnya tidak terasa, gawat.'

Tangan Tetsuya beralih mengangkat tengkuk Seijuurou lalu membuka bibir mungil anak itu. Dia menempelkan mulutnya sendiri padanya untuk melakukan nafas buatan. Diiringi gerakan tangan yang menekan-nekan dadanya. Terus berulang-ulang. Rupanya ada gunanya juga Tetsuya membaca buku teori pengobatan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walau hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, setidaknya dia punya pengetahuan. Sekarang dia mempraktekannya. Alhasil anak berambut merah itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Melegakan paru-parunya yang perih sesak.

Tetsuya bergegas membangunkan Seijuurou. "Tarik nafas pelan-pelan," katanya mengusap punggung basah itu pelan.

Akashi cilik itu menurut. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mendesah berlahan. Kepulan asap putih tercipta dari nafas mulutnya. Badannya bergetar kedinginan. Tetsuya lupa jika manusia tidak tahan dengan udara bersuhu rendah. Apalagi sehabis mandi air dingin seperti tadi.

"Bertahanlah sebentar."

Lewat mata _Deep Scarlet-_nya yang terbuka setengah, Seijuurou mendapati pemuda itu memanggulnya di pundak. Tetsuya memeluknya erat dan berlari cepat menuju rumah sahabatnya yang jalannya sudah dia hapal luar kepala. Merasa masih lemah, Seijuurou mengerjap tidak sanggup melawan rasa kantuk.

Sekali lagi, membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

_Aku m__enunggumu untuk datang padaku_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Berikan komentar, review, kritikan apa aja untuk fic satu ini!

Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene komik yang barusan kubaca semalam. Judul Alive. Terbitan beberapa tahun lalu.

0.0"


	2. Chapter 1

Makasih review-nya, lanjut saja

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : AkaKuro/KuroAka

Genre : Romance, Action, & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter One **

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti tiap daerah Kyoto meski ada beberapa yang terbilang ramai. Salah satunya gedung berlantai 40 yang bertempat di pusat kota. Di halaman depan, berjajar 7 orang berpakaian _tuxedo _hitam, seorang dari mereka adalah _butler _yang berbaju sama tanpa jas. Para pria tersebut sedang menunggu sosok penting yang merupakan majikan utama mereka. Yaitu Kepala keluarga konglomerat kaya Akashi.

Tak lama kemudian, 4 mobil hitam mengkilap muncul dari gerbang utama gedung itu. Mobil-mobil mahal yang dikenal _mercedes benz _buatan Jerman ini, memasuki pekarangan gedung yang berhias hamparan salju. Begitu kendaraan-kendaraan itu berhenti di depan mereka, dari satu mobilnya keluarlah dua pria _bodyguard_ dari kursi depan. Dua orang berbaju hitamitu beralih membuka pintu penumpang belakang untuk jalan keluar sang Tuan Besar. Diikuti para _bodyguard _lain yang juga turun dari mobil berbeda.

Seorang pria jangkung berbadan kekar, berumur sekitar 40 tahunan muncul dari dalamnya. Memiliki rambut merah dan sepasang mata heterokromatik, _Deep Scarlet _dan _Glod. _Wajah sangarnya bergurat keriput halus, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan dan kegagahannya. Pria berbalut mantel kulit serta celana hitam tersebut membenahi syal putih yang melingkari lehernya. Akashi Yoshinori.

"Selamat datang, Yoshinori-sama," salam ketujuh pria yang serentak membungkukkan dadanya.

"Hn, langsung saja, bagaimana anak itu?" balas Yoshino _to the point_. Matanya menatap anak buahnya datar.

Para lelaki di hadapannya berkeringat dingin. Mereka menegakkan badan bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah yang gelisah. Yoshinori menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ka—kami telah menjalankan perintah Yoshinori-sama. Sesuai keinginan Tuan, yaitu membunuh Seijuurou dengan menjatuhkannya dari lantai teratas gedung ini," gagap salah seorang di antara mereka. Jujur dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. "Namun, selanjutnya yang terjadi sangat di luar perkiraan kami."

Yoshinori mengerutkan dahi samar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ka—kami tidak menemukan jasad Seijuurou sama sekali di—lantai bawah dimana dia harusnya jatuh mati."

Hening merambati sekeliling mereka sejenak setelah pengakuan tadi terucap. Membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Jadi kalian gagal begitu?" suara berat Akashi senior itu mengalun rendah. Sorot mata tajamnya menggelap murka.

"MOHON MAAFKAN KAMI!" 7 orang itu lantas berjusud minta ampun.

Mereka tahu bagaimana para Akashi bila naik pitam. Darah yang mengalir di keluarga berderajat tinggi itu, memiliki sifat kejam, sadis, dan brutal. Tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh atau mencincang habis orang-orang yang membangkang perintahnya. Tidak peduli berasal dari kerabat atau teman dekatnya sendiri. Selama tujuan para Akashi tercapai, mereka akan melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak membutuhkan orang tak berguna.

"Seijuurou memang terjun ke bawah tempat kolam renang berada setelah kami menjatuhkannya. Tapi—ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi saat itu. Air kolam tiba-tiba bergelombang hebat. Lalu, menjadi pilar air dan hancur begitu Sejuurou terjebur ke dalamnya," terang pria tadi panjang lebar. "Setengah jam kemudian kami turun memeriksa, tapi kami tidak mendapatkan mayat Seijuurou di sana!"

Yoshinori berdecih pelan mendengarkan penjelasan barusan. Matanya menyipit. Ada yang ganjil dari laporan mereka. Kalau dugaannya benar berarti, ada orang asing yang menyelamatkan anak terkutuk itu.

"Mohon ampuni kami Yoshinori-sama," pinta 7 pria yang masih setia bersujud di atas tanah.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak akan pernah menoleransi kegagalan," tutur rendah sang kepala keluarga Akashi. "kegagalan adalah buah dari hasil orang tak berguna," kedua iris beda warnanya menyala angkuh. Aura gelap penuh amarah menguar dari tubuhnya. "Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk kalian, hmm?"

Para lelaki di depan Yoshinori merinding. Badan mereka bergetar ngeri. _Bodyguard-bodyguard _yang berdiri di belakang pria merah itu, mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas mereka. Mengarahkan moncongnya ke masing-masing kepala tujuh orang tersebut.

Yoshinori menarik seringaian bengis di bibirnya. "Hukuman mati."

**DDOOORRR!**

Suara tembakan beruntun menggema dalam lingkungan gedung. Mewarnai keheningan di sekitarnya malam itu. Darah dari para korban penembakan membanjiri permukaan paving berlapis salju. Tubuh-tubuh mereka tergeletak mati tak terhormat.

Yoshinori mendengus. Dia berbalik, melangkah menuju mobilnya kembali. "Ayo kembali, aku muak melihat mayat tikus-tikus got itu. Hubungi seseorang untuk membersihkan mereka."

"Baik," _Bodyguard-bodyguard_-nya menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Aa, dan juga—" tambah Yoshinori menoleh sedikit untuk melihat empat belas anak buah setianya. "Cari tahu dimana anak setan itu berada, lalu buru dan habisi dia."

"Siap, laksanakan," jawab para_ bodyguard _sambil merendahkan badan bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju mulai turun memperelok tanah Kyoto tengah malam ini. Butiran putih dari langit kelabu itu, menghujani salah satu daerahnya dimana telah sepi tanpa satu mahkluk pun yang lewat. Sebuah komplek perumahan modern elit di pinggiran kota.

Di jalan utama, terlihat pemuda bersurai _bluenette _lari tergesa. Pakaiannya basah kuyub, begitu pula sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersegal tapi dia tidak kelelahan. Hawa dingin yang berhembus sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi dirinya yang terus berpacu. Kedua tangannya menggendong seorang anak yang sama keadaannya sepertinya. Bedanya anak lelaki berambut _crimson _itu tidak sadarkan diri. Karena kondisi inilah, remaja bernama Tetsuya ini bergegas menuju rumah sahabatnya.

Melewati belokan gang terakhir di ujung jalan perumahan, mata _Aqumarine_ Tetsuya menangkap rumah mungil berlantai dua yang berdiri menyendiri di sana. Rumah minimalis bercat putih dengan polesan hitam di beberapa sudutnya. Dikelilingi tanaman hijau berupa semak tertata rapi dan sebatang pohon besar tiap sisinya. Salju nampak menghiasi _spot_-nya. Pagarnya terbuat dari besi hitam bersulur tumbuhan rambat. Tempat tinggal kawannya itu nampak nyaman dan terawat.

Namun, bukan saatnya sekarang mengagumi keindahannya. Lelaki berkepala biru langit itu membuka pagarnya kasar, langsung meraih tombol bel di pintu masuk bangunan tersebut dan membunyikannya kurang sabar.

"Kagami-kun! Himuro-kun!" panggil Tetsuya pada pemilik rumah sekeras mungkin. Setiap harinya dia selalu memakai suara kecil, jadi berteriak bukan kebiasaannya. "Buka pintunya!"

Beberapa pekikkan setelahnya, barulah daun pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dengan poni panjang yang menyamping di sisi wajahnya. Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu mengejapkan manik _Onyx _kelamnya terkejut, begitu mendapati kawannya berbasah-basahan. "Kuroko!"

Tanpa menyahuti penggilannya, Tetsuya menyelonong masuk ke dalam.

"Hei!" lelaki itu kaget dengan tindakan Tetsuya. Dia melihat sahabatnya terburu melepas sepatu kets putihnya, kemudian bergerak melintasi lorong menuju kamar mandi yang telah diketahui letaknya. Tetsuya selalu berkunjung serta menginap di rumah milik dua sahabatnya ini. Makanya tempat ini seperti rumah kedua baginya.

"Kuroko!" lelaki berambut gradasi merah hitam jabrik, beralis cabang, serta berbadan kekar yang baru turun dari tangga sisi lorong, kaget melihat Tetsuya melewatinya. Mata _Rub__y-_nya mengekori ramaja _bluenette _dan anak merah itu pergi. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi Tatsuya?" tanyanya heran saat pemuda yang dimaksud.

Himuro mendekat setelah menutup pintu depan. Dia mengedikan bahu tidak tahu. "Entah."

"Lalu, siapa anak kecil yang dibawa Kuroko?" lanjut pemuda merah jabrik alias Kagami seraya menautkan kedua alis uniknya tajam. Dia merasa asing pada sosok mungil tadi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita bantu dia dulu," kata si _raven _yang ber-_sweater_ putih selengan siku dan celana coklat gelap. Dia mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" gumam Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya kesal. Kakinya melangkah mengekori kakak angkatnya. "Tidak seperti Kuroko biasanya."

"Hei, Kuroko!" Himuro membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan kawannya.

"Himuro-kun, segera siapkan handuk kering dan baju ganti," perintah halus Tetsuya bernada tenang tanpa menoleh pada Himuro. Dia berdiri di sisi _bathtub _yang terisi air panas. Tangannya sibuk bekerja memandikan tubuh telanjang Seijuurou yang telah terendam sepenuhnya di dalamnya. Pakaian anak itu sudah teronggok di keranjang rotan luar ruangan.

Lelaki pemilik tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa anak manusia itu?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang bantu aku dulu," tegas Tetsuya menatap Himuro tajam. Walau raut mukanya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Mendesah, Himuro tidak punya pilihan selain menurutinya. Dia berbalik keluar menuju kamar yang kerap dipakai Tetsuya menginap dan mengambil benda yang dibutuhkan. Sementara Kagami yang baru sampai, juga masuk ke dalam melihat temannya.

"Manusia?" Kagami mengerjap menyadari siapa yang dibawa Tetsuya. "Kuroko, kenapa kau basah kuyub? Lalu kenapa kau membawa bocah manusia itu kemari?" dia berjalan mendekati _bathtub, _meneliti anak berusia 10 tahunan itu seksama.

"Nanti kujelaskan Kagami-kun, sekarang yang terpenting mengurus anak ini. Dia demam," sanggah sang pemilik marga Kuroko ketika merasakan panas mulai menjalar di tubuh mungil Seijuurou. Dia bergegas menyudahi acarannya dan mengangkat anak pingsan itu dari _bathtub._

"Eeh? Tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengurus manusia," kejut Kagami.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan apa yang aku perlukan," tekan pemuda bermanik nila itu.

Lelaki besar berkaus _oranye _dan jeans ¾ hitam itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Besok pagi kita panggil Riko-san agar anak itu diperiksa lebih lanjut," katanya mengambil alih Seijuurou dari gendongan Tetsuya. "Kau juga mandilah, setelah itu jelaskan semuanya pada kami," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari ruang itu.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Setibanya di kamar tempat Tetsuya menginap, Kagami membaringkan Seijuurou dalam ranjang berukuran _Queen size. _Himuro yang sudah menyiapkan handuk, mulai mengeringkan rambut dan kulit anak itu.

"Badannya panas, dia demam tinggi," ucap Himuro ketika mengusap lembut kening Seijuurou. Wajahnya pucat memerah. Kedua alisnya menaut kesakitan disertai nafas yang menderu keras. Badannya bergetar pelan.

"Ck, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kagami mendecak. Selama hidup, dia tidak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini pada manusia. Apalagi merawatnya.

"Siapkan baskom berisi air dingin dan es batu, juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres."

Kagami dan Himuro menoleh ke arah pintu. Tetsuya baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Bajunya sudah berganti kaus biru dan celana pendek putih. Kain handuk menggantung di leher melewati kedua bahunya.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya," lanjut pemuda bersurai langit itu.

Kagami mengangguk enggan. Dia berjalan keluar melaksanakan perintahnya.

Himuro usai memakaikan piyama milik Tetsuya yang kedodoran pada Seijuurou. Dia menyelimuti anak itu sebatas dada. "Kuroko, dari mana saja kau sampai selarut ini?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya duduk di tepian ranjang. Memperhatikan lelaki kecil yang ditolongnya. "Berburu," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau lapar? Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" interogasi si remaja _raven._

"Seminggu lalu."

"Selama itu?" Himuro mendelik. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak segera mengisi perutmu, huh? Walau kita _Swart Elfs, _kita bisa mati kelaparan," desaknya.

Tetsuya memalingkan wajah memandangnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga tahu bagaimana seleraku. Jika aku tidak mendapatkan makanan yang bisa membuatku puas dan nikmat, aku tidak akan pernah kenyang," ujarnya datar.

"Tapi jika terlalu lama, tubuhmu akan melemah," timpal Himuro.

"Kau terlalu khawatir Himuro-kun," iris Tetsuya menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

Lelaki jangkung itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus. Sekarang jangan membahas itu lagi," remaja _bluenette _itu menambahi. "Aku bisa mengatasi rasa laparku sendiri, lagipula aku sudah menemukan mangsa yang sesuai cita rasaku," kembali berpindah menatap Seijuurou. Jemari rampingnya menyentuh pipi halus Akashi cilik yang merona.

Himuro tertegun melihat kelakuannya. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya," bibir Tetsuya menyinggungkan seringai kecil. "Aroma energi milik anak ini sangat menggoda nafsu makanku."

.

.

.

.

.

_Swart Elfs_ adalah mahluk yang lahir dari kegelapan. Para _Swart Elfs_ semula merupakan manusia. Namun karena perbuatan dosa besar yang mereka lakukan di masa kehidupannya dulu, mereka dihukum oleh sang Kuasa. Mereka menjadi mahkluk terkutuk. Tidak menua dan tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Umur mereka bisa mencapai ratusan tahun. Dianugerahi kekuatan _supernatural_ untuk mengendalikan elemen alam. Dengan makanan mereka yaitu energi manusia.

Mereka mengisap energi dari tubuh manusia untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya. Setiap tegukannya, dapat membuat ketahanan tubuh mereka berlipat ganda. Inilah yang menjadikan para_ Swart Elfs _rakus memangsa manusia. Karena mereka sangat haus akan kekuasaan energi dan kekuatan alam.

Populasi _Swart Elfs_ tidak lebih dari 100 orang, dan mereka tinggal berpencar ke berbagai belahan bumi. Di Jepang juga hanya tinggal beberapa. Mereka melanjutkan keturunannya dengan merubah manusia yang juga melakukan dosa besar sepertinya.

.

Tetsuya mengingat _memory _kehidupannya di masa lalu sekilas. Saat dirinya masih seorang manusia sampai berubah menjadi mahkluk kegelapan bernama _Swart Elfs. _Sejauh ini, hanya kekosongan yang menemani hidupnya. Selain memuaskan nafsu laparnya—yang agak berbeda dari kaum sebangsanya— dia tidak punya keinginan tertentu. Baginya semua abu-abu.

Tapi sekarang, di usianya yang ke-123 tahun, Tetsuya menemukan suatu hal menarik. Seorang manusia cilik yang mampu mengikatnya dalam sekali pandang. Mata merah delima yang mempesona, aura yang berbeda, aroma energi tubuh yang harum dan lezat, bersatu dalam sosok mungil lelaki bersurai _crimson._ Membuat pemuda bermanik nila itu tidak sanggup terlepas dari kepukauannya.

Penyandang marga Kuroko mengusap lembut helaian merah api milik Seijuurou. Kondisi anak 10 tahunan itu sudah lumayan membaik. Kulit wajahnya tidak semerah waktu awal tadi. Nafasnya juga berhembus teratur. Ekspresi tidurnya pun tenang dan damai. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil menatap bangga pada hasil kerjanya merawat manusia mungil itu.

"Apa perlu kuganti airnya?" tanya Kagami yang duduk di lantai, samping ranjang tempat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berada.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja untuk saat ini," elak Tetsuya.

"Jadi, dari ceritamu tadi, kau tertarik pada anak ini?" simpul Himuro yang duduk disebelah Kagami setelah mereka mendengar penjelasan insiden Tetsuya-Seijuurou beberapa menit lalu.

Lelaki bermuka datar yang dimaksud, menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Haah, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Kuroko," dengus pemuda merah jabrik. "Kau yang kukenal pasti tidak akan peduli dengan nasib manusia manapun."

"Kau menganggap aku berubah ya, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya tersenyum.

Mata Kagami memancar galak. "Terserah, Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dari bocah cilik ini. Tapi keputusanmu yang mau bersamanya sementara waktu, aku tidak akan melarang."

"Langian umur manusia tidaklah panjang, dan dia bisa menghilang kapan saja," tambahnya mengganti sorot mata redup.

Tatapan Himuro menyendu. Dia mengelus hangat lengan kiri adik angkatnya berupaya menenangkan. Kenangan pahit masa lalu mereka tidak akan pernah terhapus oleh waktu. Sepanjang apapun itu akan selalu teringat.

"Aku mengerti, Kagami-kun," lirih Tetsuya memfokuskan diri kembali pada Seijuurou. "Tapi, aku juga ingin sekali lagi merasakan bagaimana kehidupan manusia kembali," iris _Aqumarine_-nya melayu.

"—Dengan memiliki seseorang yang ingin kulindungi."

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing. Tapi matahari belum menampakkan bentuknya. Langit kelabu berhias gurat ungu muncul menggantikan malam. Salju pun sudah berhenti turun.

Sebuah _mansion _megah yang berlokasi di pinggiran barat kota Tokyo tersiram oleh cahaya kecilnya. Pekarangan bangunan bergaya semi-eropa itu, tertutup oleh salju. Tapi tidak mengurai kecantikan taman yang berhiaskan tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau bermacam jenis. Tertata rapi hingga tampak asri. Paviliun kecil ikut mengisi di tepiannya. Mengimbuhkan keelokan tersendiri.

Di depan pintu masuk utama yang terbuka lebar, berdiri dua anak berumur 11 tahunan. Salah seorang darinya berambut _navy blue _dan beriris mata _Deep Shappire. _Kulit tan gelapnya terbalut kemeja hitam semi formal dan celana kain senada. Sebelah tangannya menggandeng jemari sahabatnya yang berfisik sedikit kecil darinya. Dia berambut pirang lurus, bermata _Topaz, _dan berkulit putih. Mimik wajah mereka berdua, sama-sama menunjukkan rasa cemas dan khawatir.

"Aominecchi," panggil si pirang yang memakai kaus kerah putih, dilapisi rompi coklat, dan celana sewarna. Kise Ryouta."Mengapa Akashicchi belum pulang-ssu?" tanyanya menatap anak di sampingnya resah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise," balas Aomine Daiki. "Dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa kabar selama ini," matanya yang agak memerah, menyipit kesal. Tanda jika tidak tidur semalaman.

"Aku khawatir-ssu, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa," Kise mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan kiri Aomine.

"Dia hanya bertemu Tuan Besar, jadi pasti baik-baik saja," yakin Aomine meski hatinya ragu. "Ayo, kita masuk. Kita tunggu di dalam," ajaknya mulai melangkah masuk _mansion._

Kise mengangguk menuruti.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Lanjutannya ini moga-moga tidak mengecewakan kalian...

Penggambaran Yoshinori itu kayak Asami Ryuichi, karakter ciptaan Yamano Ayano di manga Finder. Tapi mukanya agak tua dikit. Hehe...

REVIEEEWWW! ×υ×


	3. Chapter 2

Makasih review-nya, lanjut saja

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : AkaKuro/KuroAka

Genre : Romance, Action, & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Two**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Langit kelabu mulai diterangi cahaya kuning tipis disertai awan-awan yang berarak menemaninya. Udara dingin di awal bulan Desember ini serasa beku. Namun ada setitik kehangatan yang hadir dari cuaca pagi ini. Salju pun nampaknya tidak akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Maka, tidak perlu terburu-buru melakukan aktivitas pagi.

Sebuah rumah yang berdiri di ujung daerah perumahan elit pinggiran kota Kyoto, terlihat cantik disinari mentari. Rumah minimalis berlantai dua yang mempunyai taman hijau asri itu, ditinggali tiga orang yang sejatinya bukan manusia. Tapi kali ini, ketambahan satu orang lagi. Sesosok manusia cilik yang berusia 10 tahunan.

Anak bersurai merah api bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu, tertidur di salah satu ruangnya yang merupakan kamar Tetsuya. Terbaring di atas ranjang dengan balutan selimut hangat. Demam yang menyerangnya semalam agaknya telah turun. Terbukti dari mimik muka imutnya yang kembali bersemu normal.

Seijuurou menggeliat kala berkas matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar menimpa wajahnya. Kelopak putihnya terbuka lamat-lamat, menampilkan sepasang iris _Deep Scarlet _yang menyala indah. Begitu tersadar sepenuhnya, manik merah delimanya membulat seketika. Di sebelahnya terlelap pemuda _bluenette. _Wajah manis tapi dewasa milik remaja itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari mukanya. Nafasnya terhembus pelan. Sebelah lengannya memeluk pinggangnya rapat. Membuat Seijuurou kembali mengerjap keheranan dengan posisi mereka.

Tetapi, anak berambut _crimson_ ini tidak sanggup memungkiri. Kehangatan dan wangi _vanilla _yang menguar lembut dari tubuh lelaki itu, membuatnya nyaman dan terbuai. Rasa yang hampir mirip seperti mediang sang ibu ketika memeluknya dulu, rasa yang dia rindukan.

Aah, ya Seijuurou ingat, orang ini adalah sosok yang ditemuinya ketika terjatuh dari lantai atas gedung akibat didorong para pengawal brengsek itu. Pemuda aneh yang dengan tenangnya duduk di pagar beranda lantai tengah bangunan. Juga ikut terjun serta menyelamatkannya yang hampir tenggelam. Rupanya dia berhasil. Sungguh salah besar Seijuurou meremehkannya waktu itu. Walau dirinya enggan mengakuinya.

Merona tipis, mata Seijuurou beralih memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Asing. Dia tidak kenal tempatnya berada sekarang ini.

"…Dimana ini?" lirihnya.

"Kau berada di rumah sahabatku."

Suara jawaban itu, menyentakkan Seijuurou hingga dia menoleh kembali pada remaja yang ternyata sudah membuka matanya. Lebih tepatnya lelaki itu tidak tidur, tapi terjaga semalaman. Manik biru _Aquamarine _Tetsuya, menatapnya intens di atas topeng datar yang terpasang otomatis di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tetsuya seraya meraba kening anak yang masih direngkuhnya untuk memeriksa suhunya.

"Hng?" Seijuurou menaikkan segaris alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau demam semalam," jelas Tetsuya.

"...Aku merasa baik," balas si Akashi cilik.

"Sepertinya begitu," Tetsuya melepas pelukan mereka dan menyikap selimutnya untuk bangun. "Tapi kau masih harus istirahat, tubuhmu itu rentan."

Seijuurou meringsut duduk menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan," sahutnya tidak terima. "—lagipula tidak baik kau mengejek orang yang tidak kau kenal, mahkluk asing."

Gerakan pemuda bersurai langit terhenti saat telinganya menangkap apa yang diucapkan anak itu. Dia sangat yakin, dua kata tersebut ditujukan padanya.

Tetsuya yang semula berniat turun dari ranjang, menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Seijuurou. Mereka sama-sama bermuka datar tanpa ekspresi. Dua pasang mata berbeda warnanya saling menatap dalam, menyelami satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu jati diriku, eh?" Tetsuya mengulas senyum jenaka.

"Kau bukan manusia, 'kan?" ungkap Seijuurou selidik. "Manusia tidak akan mungkin selamat saat jatuh dari ketinggian gedung itu. Kecuali dia adalah mahkluk asing yang memiliki kekuatan aneh," lanjutnya.

Keheningan merambati mereka berdua. Seijuurou masih setia mengamati Tetsuya lekat. Matanya mampu mengetahui identitas lelaki itu yang sebenarnya. Ingat, dia diberi anugrah untuk bisa melihat segalanya, termasuk kebohongan, kebenaran, masa lalu, dan masa depan. Inilah yang membuatnya disebut sebagai anak terkutuk. Karena Seijuurou dilahirkan dengan memiliki kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa.

"Kau anak aneh."

Anak cilik itu mendelik bingung.

"Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, kenapa kau tidak takut padaku?" tambah Tetsuya dengan sorot mata dingin. Pertanyaan itu wajar diajukan, karena manusia manapun pasti akan ketakutan jika bertemu mahkluk mencurigakan yang bukan sebangsanya. Apalagi bila dia berada tepat di depan matamu. Tetsuya penasaran, bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu siapa dirinya?

"…Karena kau sudah menolongku," jawab Seijuurou bernada polos khas anak kecil. "Dan lagi wajahmu tidak menakutkan sama sekali bagiku," tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi pucat Tetsuya lembut.

Tetsuya membulatkan bola matanya tercengang. Ingin sekali dia tertawa mendapat jawaban _innocent _barusan. Tapi urung karena kelihatannya bocah itu serius.

Sesaat, Tetsuya bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari telapak halus Seijuurou ke kulit mukanya. Rasanya menenangkan. Juga aroma energi anak itu. Harumnya sangat mengusik indra penciumannya. Sungguh, dia lapar sekali.

Menahan nafsunya yang mau menerjang Seijuurou detik itu juga, Tetsuya lantas berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar. Seijuurou terkejut kecil pada tingkahnya tiba-tiba. "Aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu," katanya sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

Akashi cilik terdiam melihat daun kayu –tempat Tetsuya menghilang tadi— yang telah tertutup rapat. Mendesah pelan, Seijuurou beralih menilik jendela kamar. Dia beranjak dari kasur, mulai menjejakkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin. Seijuurou melangkah hati-hati agar tidak terserimpet celana piyama yang kebesaran dipakainya. Tangannya menggeser bingkai kaca, membiarkan udara sejuk pagi memasuki ruangan.

Sejenak, sang Tuan Muda menarik nafas lega. Nampaknya dia masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Seijuurou menerawang berpikir. Kenapa Yoshinori membenci keberadaannya? Mengapa Otou-sama-nya menginginkannya mati? Apa salahnya? Apakah dosa bila dia terlahir mempunyai indra keenam?

'Apakah Seiji-nii hanya dianggap anak satu-satunya bagi Otou-sama? Dan aku hanyalah penganggu untuknya?'

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di benak Seijuurou. Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Sesak, perih, dan amarah menjalar memenuhi dadanya. Memaksanya harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tak ada cara selain dia melawan sang ayah. Selama masih hidup, orang tua itu pasti memburunya untuk membunuhnya. Maka, dia akan mengikuti permainan yang pria itu rancang dengan taruhan nyawa lalu memenangkannya.

Mata Seijuurou berkilat membara. Tangannya mengepal erat. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu melintasi lorong menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, Tetsuya menjumpai lelaki kekar berambut gradasi merah hitam jabrik. Remaja berkaus hitam dan celana loreng model tentara ini sedang terlentang di atas sofa panjang depan televisi. Kagami membaca majalah olahraga sambil tiduran santai berbantal lengan kursi.

"Kebiasaan burukmu saat membaca tidak berubah ya Kagami-kun, kau bisa sakit mata nanti," ledek Tetsuya seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

Kagami terlonjak kaget. Langsung bangkit dan berbalik menatap Tetsuya tajam. "HUWAA, KUROKO! Bisakah kau tidak muncul mendadak begitu?! Kaget tahu!" pekiknya menatap kawannya nyalang.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan _misdirection-_ku, Kagami-kun?" tanya penyandang marga Kuroko serambi berkacak sebelah pinggang. Sejak awal dirinya memang mempunyai hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Haah, mana mungkin terbiasa kalau kau suka datang dan pergi begitu saja," runtuk Kagami menyisir rambutnya ke belakang kasar.

"Para _Swart Elfs_ memiliki ketajaman indra tiga kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Kenapa kau masih belum mahir menyadariku? Kita sudah bersama lebih dari 20 tahun."

"Indraku hanya tidak berguna menghadapi hawa tipismu itu, Kuroko."

"Hahh, berarti kau bodoh, Bakagami."

Kerutan jengkel muncul indah di pelipis Kagami. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Tetsuya hanya balas memandangnya datar. Membuat si pemilik alis unik itu menghela nafas. Kagami membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, manusia cilik itu sudah sadar, huh?"

"Hn, baru saja," angguk Tetsuya. "Sekarang aku mau keluar beli makanan untuknya."

"Tidak usah, titip Riko-san saja untuk membelikannya saat perjalanan kemari, aku akan menelponnya sekarang," pemuda bermuka sangar itu mengeluarkan _handphone _miliknya dari saku celana.

"Dimana Himuro-kun?" Tetsuya celingukan keluar ruangan.

"Tatsuya pergi bekerja hari ini, mungkin akan pulang sore," jawab Kagami yang menekan tombol telepon.

Tetsuya bergumam. Himuro Tatsuya memang berprofesi sebagai _pattisier _di sebuah _bakery _pusat kota. Dia melakukannya agar bisa berbaur dengan manusia, juga menghindarkan para tetangga dari kecurigaaan tentang identitas mereka bertiga yang merupakan _Swart Elfs. _Lagipula mereka butuh uang untuk membeli segala kebutuhannya.

"Ohayou Riko-san, ini Kagami," salam Kagami membuka percakapan setelah hubungan teleponnya tersambung.

"_Ohayou, Kagami-kun. Ada apa kau menelponku?" _sapa balik suara wanita dari seberang sana ramah.

"Yah, aku memerlukan bantuanmu, bisa kau kemari sekarang?"

"_Bantuan? Masalah apa lagi yang kalian perbuat, huh?" _nada sang penerima yang dipanggil Riko, langsung berubah judes.

"Kau berkata seolah kami selalu bikin masalah," dengus Kagami.

"_Ck, memang benar 'kan?" _Riko mendecak. _"Buat apa kau menghubungiku jika tidak untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah kalian?"_

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, geli mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kali ini Kuroko yang buat masalah," sungut Kagami melototi Tetsuya galak. Sementara remaja _bluenette _hanya merespon hambar.

Riko mengerjap. _"Kuroko-kun? Tumben, biasanya dia tenang-tenang saja?"_

Kembali pelipis Kagami mengkerut kesal. Secara tidak langsung, Riko berkata kalau dirinya atau Himuro yang suka bermasalah. "Kuroko membawa anak manusia ke rumah kami. Bocah itu sedang sakit. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksanya."

"_Hah?!" _Riko terkejut. _"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksud—"_

"Nanti kami jelaskan setelah kau datang kemari," potong lelaki bernama kecil Taiga. "Tolong belikan makanan untuk sarapan anak itu juga."

"_Hhh, baiklah, aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi."_

"Hn, Arigato Riko-san," kata Kagami mengakhiri obrolan. Dia menutup hubungan begitu Riko memutus sambungannya.

"Jadi…" Tetsuya meminta keterangan.

"Dia akan datang 15 menit lagi," jelas Kagami meletakkan _handphone_-nya di atas meja hadapannya.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Kagami mengangguk paham. Namun, gerakan kepala Tetsuya berhenti saat cuping hidungnya membaui sesuatu. Aroma anyir samar yang khas. Darah. Sontak, Tetsuya melesat cepat keluar ruangan. Pergi ke tempat dimana bau itu bersumber.

"Ooi! Kurokoo!" Kagami terkejut, dia segera bertindak mengikuti sahabatnya yang bersikap aneh. "Ada apa?!" teriaknya melihat Tetsuya berlari kencang ke kamarnya.

Tetsuya mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia terus melaju tanpa menoleh hingga tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Tidak membuang waktu, langsung saja pintu didrobrak masuk. Menemukan Seijuurou yang melebarkan mata tercengang. Tetsuya melangkah mendekatinya dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan bocah itu. Kepalan jemari Seijuurou terbuka berlahan, memperlihatkan darah yang mengalir dari kulit yang terluka. Bekas akibat tancapan kuku-kukunya sendiri.

"Kau melukai telapak tanganmu," gumam Tetsuya menatap anak merah itu tajam.

Seijuurou mengedip tanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bau darahmu tercium jelas," Tetsuya menggiring Seijuurou duduk di tepian ranjang. "Tunggu di sini," titahnya sebelum berbalik keluar.

Kagami muncul setelahnya. "Bau darah?" dia melirik Seijuuro dari luar kamar. "Ooi Kuroko, kenapa dia?" tengoknya pada Tetsuya.

"Dia terluka kecil," kata Tetsuya membawa handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air dari kamar mandi.

"Ck, merepotkan saja," decih Kagami singkat.

Tetsuya kembali ke hadapan Seijuurou. Ikut duduk di sebelah Akashi cilik itu dan membersihkan lukanya. Sementara Kagami hanya bersandar di ambang pintu memandang keduanya. Seijuurou memperhatikan tangan Tetsuya yang mengusap lukanya telaten. Tidak terasa perih.

"Namamu?"

Tetsuya mendongak sedikit. Menatapnya datar dengan binar tanya dalam iris _Aqumarine-_nya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," mata delima Seijuurou balas menaut dalam. "Siapa namamu?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "…Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Nama yang bagus. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak sopan memanggil nama kecil orang yang lebih tua darimu, Akashi-kun," tegur pemuda _bluenette._

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu begitu," sanggah Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tetap tidak boleh," Tetsuya selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Seijuurou menyeringai kecil. "Kupikir, mahkluk seperti kalian tidak punya etika. Rupanya aku salah."

"Kalau tidak punya, bagaimana kami bisa hidup diantara manusia?" cibir Tetsuya.

"Mengabaikan keberadaan mereka, mungkin?"

"Kami memang acuh pada hidup manusia, tapi tidak mengabaikan keberadaan mereka."

Kagami mengerutkan alis bingung. Sejak kapan Tetsuya bisa seakrab ini pada manusia? Terlebih anak kecil. Apa karena ketertarikannya pada energi bocah itu? Segitu enakkah aromanya? Tapi, kenapa dia dan Himuro tidak merasakan baunya? Dan lagi, dari isi percakapan mereka, ia bisa mengerti maksudnya.

Kagami mendekati Tetsuya. "Kuroko, bocah ini tahu jati diri kita?" tanyanya ragu.

Seijuurou menatapnya sengit. "Aku bukan bocah, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, paman."

"AP-PAMAAN?!"

"Sebutan itu cocok untukku, Kagami-kun," kata Tetsuya _innocent._

"KAU JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN, KUROKO!" sembur Kagami tidak terima.

Remaja yang duduk di samping Akashi cilik mendesah ringan. "Akashi-kun. Ini Kagami Taiga, teman sekaumku. Dan ya, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun tahu identitas kita," ucapnya pada keduanya bergantian.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kagami menatap Seijuurou tidak percaya.

"Aku berbeda dari manusia biasa. Aku terlahir dengan indra keenam. Memiliki mata yang dapat melihat kebohongan, kebenaran, masa lalu, dan masa depan seseorang juga dunia," jelas Seijuurou mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"_Apostle? _Manusia khusus yang dipilih sang Kuasa sebagai pembawa pesan surga?" tebak Kagami tercekat.

"Dalam istilah Kristiani, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hampir sama seperti kami, tapi berbeda. Kami disebut _Swart Elfs. _Jika manusia khusus dipilih menjadi makluk surga, maka kami dipilih sebagai mahkluk pendosa. Manusia yang dikutuk untuk hidup panjang, tanpa menua dan merasakan sakit sebagai hukuman mereka yang tidak diterima di langit ketika mati," ujar Tetsuya panjang lebar.

Seijuurou membelalakkan kelopak matanya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya, dia mendengar ada mahkluk seperti itu. Dan kedua lelaki ini adalah salah satunya.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou selidik. Jadi begitu cara anak ini tahu jati diri mereka. "Nah, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari atas gedung di pusat kota tadi malam? Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan sengaja 'kan?"

Manik _Deep Scarlet _Seijuurou bergulir padanya. Sorotnya meredup tipis. "...para pengawalku berniat membunuhku, mereka mendorongku dari jendela lantai teratas gedung itu," terangnya.

"Para pengawal? Kau anak orang kaya?" timbrung Kagami yang berpindah duduk di lantai depan mereka.

"Aku putra kedua dari keluarga Akashi, konglomerat kaya kota Kyoto."

"Aah, aku tahu. Kalau tidak salah, keluarga yang berhasil membangun kerajaan bisnis di dunia depan dan _underground _secara bersamaan," Tetsuya mengingat.

Seijuurou menyerngitkan dahi. "_Underground?"_

Tetsuya menoleh. "Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kau keturunan Akashi?"

"Aku tinggal di Tokyo sejak dua tahun lalu setelah ibuku meninggal. Jadi aku tidak tahu-menahu detail bisnis ayahku," ungkap bocah merah itu.

"Anak emas, eh?" simpul Kagami dengan mata bosan.

"Sebaliknya," Seijuurou menunduk sedikit. Irisnya memancarkan kilat ganjil. "Aku anak terkutuk bagi keluargaku..."

Hening. Membuat Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah ketika mendengarnya.

"Karena itu para pengawalmu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari lelaki mungil.

Pemuda bermanik nila menatap Seijuurou yang masih tertunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik helaian poni panjangnya. Tangannya beralih mengusap lembut kepala merah itu dalam bungkam. Seijuurou membiarkan sentuhan hangat itu menyelimutinya.

"Arara, rupanya kalian ada di sini."

Ketiga orang bergender sama tersebut, serentak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Nampak sesosok wanita cantik bertubuh ramping dengan balutan _dress_ hijau muda selutut dan _cardigan_ coklat gelap. Perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu masuk sambil menenteng tas hitam di tangannya.

"Riko-san, seperti biasa, langsung saja nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang," sungut Kagami.

"Heh, untuk rumah kalian, aku tidak perlu berlaku sopan santun," balas Riko menatapnya rendah.

Kagami berdecak. Sejak pagi dirinya lelah dibuat kesal terus.

"Ooh, jadi dia anak manusia yang kau ceritakan Kagami-kun?" Riko berpaling melihat Seijuurou yang duduk di dekat Tetsuya.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, Riko-san," tegur Tetsuya.

Riko berjalan –melewati Kagami yang bergeser mundur memberi jalan— ke hadapan Seijuurou, lalu merendahkan badannya. Manik _Hazel-_nya meneliti anak itu dari ujung kepala hingga bawah kaki. Kemudian fokus ke wajah manis putih susunya. Bola mata madunya berbinar. Segera dia memeluk Seijuurou erat sampai si bocah terperanjat kaget.

"Imut sekaliii!" teriak wanita dewasa itu kegirangan.

"Ukh, lepaskan aku!" Seijuurou merona padam merasakan bukit kembar yang menghimpit wajahnya rapat.

Kedua orang yang tersisa, _sweat drop _bersamaan. perempuan ini—benar-benar tidak berubah. Suka sekali pada semua hal yang dianggapnya imut.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf," Riko tertawa seraya melepas rengkuhannya tidak rela. "Perkenalkan, aku Aida Riko, pengasuh para lelaki di belakang situ."

"WWOOIII! SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI PENGASUH KAMI?!" teriak Kagami marah bukan main. Namun, berakhir dengan tubuh besarnya yang ditendang Riko sampai terlempar menabrak keras tembok kamar.

"Diam Bakagami," muka manis Riko menampilkan senyum iblis. Nyali Kagami ciut seketika. Sedang Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka.

Riko berbalik pada Seijuurou. "Aku datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, katanya kau sakit semalaman gara-gara ulah Kuroko-kun ya," irisnya melirik Tetsuya sekilas.

"Bukan, aku jatuh tenggelam di kolam renang dan demam. Tetsuya yang menolongku," jelas Seijuurou singkat.

"Pantas, air di luar dinginnya minta ampun bagi manusia," Riko meraba kening dan leher anak _crimson _itu. Meniti suhu serta tekanan detak jantungnya. "Demammu sudah turun, tapi panasnya masih terasa. Kalau tidak segera diobati total kau bisa sakit lagi," ungkapnya. "Sekarang kau sarapan dulu, lalu minum obat yang kubawakan," lanjutnya mengeluarkan sekotak bento kemasan dan botol obat dari tas. Kemudian memberikannya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou bergumam terima kasih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Akashi-kun istirahat seharian ini. Kalian hutang penjelasan padaku," perintah Riko pada Kagami dan Tetsuya.

Mereka beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya masing-masing. Mengekori wanita langsing itu keluar ruangan. Tapi, belum sempat kaki Tetsuya bergerak, tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Seijuurou. Membuat si pemilik tubuh mengerjap heran.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti," kata Seijuurou menyatakan maksudnya.

"Baiklah," angguk pemuda _bluenette _menyetujui_. _"Tapi setelah kau sembuh total," lanjutnya kalem sambil menyisir helai merah darah milik Seijuurou lembut.

Tetsuya merendahkan wajah untuk mencium dahi Akashi cilik. Menempelkan belah bibirnya ringan di sana. Seijuurou yang mendapat perlakuan itu tercengang sesaat. Hanya sekilas sebelum menutup mata meresapinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Namun, Tetsuya belum melepas sentuhannya. Seijuurou mengedipkan matanya yang mulai berkabut tipis. Merasakan kantuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya berlahan melemas seolah tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Lengan Tetsuya berpindah menopang badan anak itu agar tidak ambruk. Setelah menyadari Seijuurou tertidur, barulah dia melepaskan ciumannya. Tetsuya merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang. Membenarkan posisinya dan menyelimutinya dengan kain tebal.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun," ucap Tetsuya lirih. Dipandanginya muka damai Seijuurou yang terlelap. "Karena aku lapar, aku terpaksa menghisap energimu."

"—Aroma energimu terlalu sulit kuabaikan. Terima kasih atas makanan lezat dan nikmat ini."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter dua update...

Berikan kritikan, saran, atau beritahu letak kesalahan fic ini please...

Arigatou mina-san, Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Makasih review-nya, lanjut saja

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : AkaKuro/KuroAka

Genre : Romance, Action, & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Three**

.

.

.

.

Siang yang berangin sejuk ini menurunkan butiran putih berlahan dari langit kelabu. Matahari pun nampak bersinar tipis melewati celah-celah kecil awan. Para penduduk Tokyo telah memadati tiap tempat. Jalanan kota ramai dipenuhi deru kendaraan bermotor. Mereka menjalankan aktivitas harian seperti biasanya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bagi penghuni _mansion _megah yang terletak di pinggiran barat kota Tokyo ini.

_Mansion _bergaya semi-eropa yang berlokasi menyendiri dari pemukiman ini tampak sunyi. Tidak seorang pun terlihat keluar dari bangunan berumur itu. Lingkungan hijau yang tertutup salju sepi melompong. Seolah tidak pernah dijejaki. Ini dikarenakan para penghuninya berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Mereka berada di ruang keluarga. Ruang berukuran luas bercat krem dengan hiasan pigura dinding berimage macam bentuk. Di tengahnya terdapat 4 unit sofa panjang berwarna merah marun, melingkari meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berukir rumit. Empat orang berusia 11 tahunan duduk diam di masing-masing tempatnya. Mereka menyatukan perhatiannya pada benda kotak yang terdapat di sisi ruangan. Sebuah televisi layar datar di atas rak kayu kecil, menampilkan gambar seorang repoter wanita yang membacakan berita pagi.

"_Berita utama, pagi ini ditemukan tujuh sosok mayat lelaki tanpa identitas di daerah sebelah timur kota Kyoto. Mereka tergeletak di tepi hutan kecil yang jauh dari pemukiman sekitar. Para korban berpakaian serba hitam dan tertembak di tempat yang sama, yakni kepala. Diperkirakan ketujuh orang ini adalah korban pembunuhan. Penemuan mayat-mayat ini dilaporkan oleh seorang penebang pohon yang memasuki hutan tersebut. Menurut kepolisian, tidak ada bukti dan saksi mata yang mampu menjelaskan perihal kejadian ini. Kemungkinan mereka dibunuh di saat tengah malam sehingga tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Kesamaan korban lainnya, yaitu mereka memiliki tato yang tertera di tubuhnya. Tidak diketahui tato apa itu, karena kulitnya telah disayat sampai tidak menampakkan gambar apapun lagi. Namun, pihak berwenang akan tetap mengusut kasus ini lebih lanjut nantinya."_

Layar berwarna itu memunculkan gambar-gambar yang berkaitan dengan berita barusan. Terlihat beberapa orang berseragam kepolisian memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara dan seorang saksi. Lalu para penduduk yang memenuhi pinggir hutan untuk melihat kejelasannya. Dari berita itu, keempat anak dalam ruang keluarga yang mengamatinya membentuk guratan wajah serius. Seolah laporan ini sangat penting. Tiba-tiba daun pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, mereka serentak berdiri melihat orang kelima.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada kabar tentang Akashi?" runtut seorang anak lelaki berambut _navy blue, _berkulit tan gelap, dan bermata _Deep Shappire. _Aomine Daiki menatap tajam pria paruh baya berkumis tipis di hadapan mereka berempat.

Tanaka, pria berambut hitam disisir ke belakang itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Aomine-san. Saya sudah menghubungi _mansion_ utama di Kyoto, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat," jawabnya kalem.

Anak berambut_ blonde _di sebelah Aomine merosot duduk. "...Hhh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Akashicchi?" desah Kise Ryouta. Manik _Topaz-_nya bergetir cemas. "Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir-nanodayo," ujar anak lelaki berambut hijau yang duduk di sofa depan mereka berdua. Midorima Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang menutupi iris _Emerland-_nya dengan ujung jari tengahnya. "Akashi hanya pergi menemui Yoshinori-sama, harusnya dia baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri betapa kuatnya keamanan para pengawal Akashi. Tidak seorang pun yang bisa menembus penjagaan mereka."

"Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk, Mido-chin. Meski aku juga sependapat denganmu," gumam anak lelaki berambut ungu yang badannya lebih tinggi dari mereka bertiga. Mata _Ametrish _malas milik Murasakibara Atsushi memandang Midorima lekat. Dia duduk di kursi ujung kiri.

Anak berkacamata itu mendengus. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya juga tidak berhenti memikirkan keberadaan Seijuurou yang menghilang entah kemana sekarang. Namun dia menolak mengakuinya. Tipikal _tsundere._

"Dia juga tidak membawa _han__d__phone-_nya, bukankah tidak biasanya dia ceroboh-ssu?" Kise melirik benda elektronik persegi merah yang tergeletak di meja hadapannya.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali," decak Aomine kesal serambi mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang cuma menunggunya kembali."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan siapkan makan siang dulu," pamit Tanaka selaku butler _mansion _ini. Dia pergi menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan empat anak yang duduk bungkam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sejenak suara televisi mengiringi keheningan di antara mereka. Tapi Kise melirik benda berkabel itu sebentar, sebelum membuka mulut memecah perhatian tiga orang lainnya.

"Aah ya, aku dapat telepon dari Momoicchi dua jam lalu," katanya.

"Satsuki?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya.

Si kepala kuning mengangguk. "Dia juga ada di Kyoto sekarang, baru saja berangkat dini hari tadi untuk mengunjungi makam neneknya."

"Apa yang diberitahukan anak _pink_ padamu?" tanya Midorima yang berkemeja hijau garis hitam horizontal dan celana hitam pudar. Murasakibara ikut menyimak.

"Momoicchi bilang, keadaan kota aneh-ssu," jawab Kise ambigu. Anak yang berkaus kerah putih, rompi coklat, dan celana senada ini menunjukkan raut wajah berbeda.

"Aneh bagaimana, Kise-chin?" Murasakibara menyipitkan matanya. Aomine menegakkan badan menatap sahabatnya.

"Waktu Momoicchi menyusuri jalanan Kyoto jam 6 pagi, dia melihat ada para pria aneh berkumpul di beberapa tempat gelap pusat kota-ssu. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, awalnya Momoicchi mengira kalau mereka pegawai kantoran biasa. Tapi, kemudian mereka bertingkah mencurigakan," jelas Kise panjang lebar.

Anak berkulit tan yang berkemeja hitam semi formal dan celana kain sewarna mengerjap. "Mencurigakan?"

Kise mengangguk yakin. "Kata Momoicchi, mereka seolah melakukan sebuah transaksi, seperti saling menukar koper yang isinya entah apa."

"Maksudmu seperti penyelundupan atau _drug-dealing_?" duga Midorima sambil menyerngitkan dahi.

"Yakuza?" tebak Murasakibara.

"Hn, kayaknya sih," angguk Kise. "Berita tadi itu, aku tidak tahu ada hubungannya atau tidak. Tapi, aku khawatir kalau-kalau Akashicchi terlibat hal begituan."

"Tidak mungkin Kise-chin, Aka-chin tidak akan terlibat masalah kecuali kalau dia dilibatkan," elak Murasakibara yang berkaus ungu, _blazer _abu-abu, dan celana hitam.

"Benar. Kekhawatiranmu terlalu jauh Kise," dukung Aomine.

"Lagipula, kerajaan bisnis keluarga Akashi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu." tambah si surai hijau.

"Tentu saja aku tetap khawatir-ssu," Kise ngotot sambil menatap mereka tajam. Membuat ketiganya memandangnya heran. "Momoicchi—entah benar atau tidak, dia melihat tato di salah satu leher para pria itu."

"—Tato burung _Phoenix_ merah, lambang keluarga Akashi."

Seketika ketiga anak lelaki lainnya membelalakkan mata kaget bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat berbeda, tepatnya di kediaman para _Swart Elfs _yang berlokasi di daerah pinggiran Kyoto, Tetsuya berjalan pean melntasi lorong rumah bertigkat dua ke ruang keluarga.

"Akashi-kun sudah mulai makan?"

Wanita berambut coklat sebahu bertanya pada Tetsuyayang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Riko duduk berhadapan dengan Kagami di sofa empuk yang terletak di tengah ruang keluarga. Dia dan lelaki berambut merah jabrik itu menunggu pemuda _blunette_ yang datang belakangan sehabis dari kamarnya yang ditempati Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggeleng kecil. "…Dia tidur."

Kagami menaikkan alis uniknya heran. "Tidur lagi?"

Remaja berkulit pucat itu mendaratkan diri di sofa _single_ lainnya. "Aku memakan energinya."

"APAA?!" Riko serta Kagami terkejut bersamaan.

"Kuroko-kun, kau tahu kondisi Akashi-kun masih lemah bukan?! Kenapa kau memakan energinya?!" sergah Riko menuntut penjelasan. Dia menegakkan badannya menatap Tetsuya tajam.

Tetsuya menyandarkan punggungnya di badan sofa. Dia menatap datar perempuan cantik di depannya. "Aku lapar Riko-san, sudah seminggu aku tidak makan," terangnya.

"Tapi, dia bisa koma, bagaimana pun manusia akan rentan bila tenaganya habis," sahut Riko.

"Sekuat itukah aroma energi bocah itu hingga sanggup mengundangmu, Kuroko?" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya memangku dagu di atas telapak tangan kanannya. "Akashi-kun sangat cocok dengan selera makanku."

Riko mendesah lelah. Dia sudah tahu kalau Tetsuya memiliki selera makan yang berbeda dari mereka. _Swart Elfs_ satu ini sangat pilih-pilih mangsa. Kalau tidak cocok, Tetsuya akan berburu lagi hingga perutnya kenyang. Namun, tidak biasanya pemuda itu mempedulikan mangsanya_. _Selama ini Tetsuya selalu tak acuh pada manusia yang hidup atau mati karena energinya dimakan olehnya.

"Mendengar dari penjelasan Kagami-kun barusan, kau tertarik pada anak itu," Riko melipat tangannya memandang Tetsuya penuh atensi. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "Selain aroma energinya yang sangat menggiurkan, dia juga menarik minatku."

"—Akashi-kun mempunyai mata yang dapat mengetahui segalanya, kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki seorang _Apostle."_

"_Apostle, _manusia yang terlahir sebagai pembawa pesan Tuhan. Keberadaannya bisa jadi musibah atau anugrah bagi kehidupan manusia," wanita bermanik madu itu meneruskan. "Tapi apa pedulimu?"

"Apakah bertemu orang yang terjun dari ketinggian lebih dari 100 meter tanpa menjerit ketakutan itu tidak menarik? Ditambah dia tidak takut bertemu mahkluk pendosa seperti kita?" tanya Tetsuya sarkas serambi tersenyum misteri.

Riko menghela nafas membenarkan.

"Anak itu keturunan Akashi, konglomerat kaya juga pebisnis _Underworid _yang ditakuti," Kagami menimpali. "Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada anak itu karena aku tidak bisa membaui aroma energinya. Tapi Kuroko sudah memutuskan keinginannya untuk bersama bocah itu sementara waktu."

"Kau yakin?" Riko menoleh pada Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan kecil. "Hhh, terserahlah. Bagiku selama kalian tidak melibatkanku dalam masalah serius, tidak apa. Tapi jangan buat anak itu menyesal nantinya."

"Kurasa Akashi-kun tidak akan menyesal."

Riko dan Kagami kembali menatap Tetsuya ganjil.

"Dia mungkin akan meminta bantuan kita untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya," bibir Tetsuya memainkan senyum penuh makna.

.

.

.

.

.

Gurat jingga yang menyatu dengan awan kelabu, menandakan bila sore telah menjelang. Salju masih turun berlahan. Memenuhi tiap tempat di Kyoto dengan warna putihnya.

Seijuurou mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Mengerjap membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala terang. Dipijit pelipisnya pelan ketika merasakan pusing saat berusaha membangunkan diri. Namun niatnya batal karena sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, berbaringlah lagi," perintah halus Tetsuya yang duduk di tepian ranjang sebelah kirinya.

Akashi cilik menuruti. Badannya memang serasa lemas tidak bertenaga. Menghela nafas panjang, dia membetulkan posisinya. Sejenak ia memutar pandangannya ke ruangan tempatnya berada. Masih di kamar yang sama. Tapi begitu melihat langit yang menggelap dari balik jendela, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"Aku tidur seharian ya?" tanyanya serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ya," jawab pemuda Kuroko_. _"Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Lemaas..." lirih anak lelaki itu mengucek matanya yang berkabut tipis.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "...Maafkan aku Akashi-kun," ucapnya tiba-tiba, mata _Aquamarine-_nya menyorot dalam. "Sebelum kau jatuh tertidur tadi pagi, aku menghisap energimu saat aku mencium dahimu," jujurnya.

Iris merah delima Seijuurou bergulir padanya. "Kau—menghisap energiku, Tetsuya?"

Menghiraukan anak itu memanggil nama kecilnya secara kasual, remaja bersurai biru langit mengangguk pelan. "Ya, makanan kami para _Swart Elfs_ adalah menghisap energi dari tubuh manusia. Selain itu, kami tidak bisa memakan makanan yang biasa manusia makan. Lidah dan perut kami tidak akan bisa menerimanya," jelas Tetsuya. "...Aku kelaparan, sudah seminggu belum makan dan aroma energimu terlalu sulit kuabaikan," tambahnya.

Seijuurou terdiam mencerna keterangan Tetsuya. Dia meniti tiap jengkal raut wajah datar pemuda di hadapannya, lalu memfokuskan diri menatap tepat manik nila itu. Sepasang iris _Deep Scarlet__-_nyamemunculkankilatan aneh. Benaknya memburam, mulai memperlihatkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Dia melihat kala Tetsuya mengecup dahinya lama sampai dirinya jatuh mengantuk. Mahkluk itu menghisap energinya ketika bibirnya menyentuh kulit Seijuurou. Begitu tertidur, Tetsuya terus berada di dekatnya, menjaganya sampai terbangun seperti sekarang.

"...Aku sudah mengetahuinya," gumam Seijuurou menutup mata sebentar. Dia menghentikan aliran energi kasat mata dari kekuatannya agar tidak menyebar lebih jauh. Karena kekuatannya belum bisa dia kendalikan sepenuhnya dan mampu menguras tenaga.

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala sedikit, sempat menyadari kilat asing melintas di manik merah anak lelaki itu barusan. "Kau—membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku melihat kejadian tadi pagi melalui matamu," Seijuurou berbalik memandang intens. "…Kau bilang, aroma energiku sulit kau abaikan, Tetsuya?"

"...Ya," aku Tetsuya bernada monoton.

"Apa aroma energiku menggodamu, Tetsuya?" bibir Seijuurou membentuk seringaian kecil.

"…Sangat," iris Tetsuya melukis binar kenafsuan. "Harum energimu sangat menggiurkan bagiku, Akashi-kun," lanjutnya menarik sebelah tangan Seijuurou lembut, merasakan tekstur halus kulit putih yang hangat. "Aku memiliki selera makan yang berbeda dari teman-temanku. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan makanan yang bisa membuatku puas dan nikmat, perutku tidak akan pernah kenyang,"

"Kalau begitu, rasa energiku cocok dengan lidahmu, eeh?" Seijuurou tersenyum jenaka.

Lelaki _Swart Elfs _itu tidak membalas. Hanya menyorot mata dalam seakan membetulkan perkataannya. Akashi cilik mendengus pelan. Mungkin dia bisa membicarakan niatnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu lebih, kau bisa memakan energiku sebanyak yang kau mau," ucap anak berambut api itu. Mengejutkan Tetsuya yang tidak pernah menduganya akan berkata demikian.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Seijuurou mengajukan keinginannya.

Tetsuya yang tergoda akan tawarannya, menyahut. "Apa itu?" kalau dia bisa mendapatkan makanan yang sesuai cita rasanya sekarang hingga seterusnya, mengapa dia harus menolak?

Manik delima Seijuurou menyiratkan kesungguhan. "Jadilah kaki tanganku," perintahnya bernada mutlak. Seakan mengandung keabsolutan sejati.

Remaja Kuroko tercengang sesaat. "...Alasannya?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku—ingin melawan Otou-san," kedua alis Seijuurou bertautan seakan menahan sesuatu. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi dalam keluargaku. Bisnis, hubungan, kebersamaan, komunikasi, semua hal yang kulihat di mataku selama ini rupanya hanya kebohongan saja, aku tertipu karena tidak pernah menyelidikinya."

"—kau menyadarinya akibat kejadian malam itu?"

Seijuurou bungkam. Kembali menatap Tetsuya lekat. "Otou-san menginginkan kematianku. Dia terganggu dengan keberadaanku yang dianggap terkutuk karena aku memiliki kemampuan mata ini. Selama masih hidup, aku akan terus diburunya agar aku tidak menganggunya mencapai tujuannya."

"Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya tentang apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dariku. Makanya, aku akan mengikuti permainan yang dirancang olehnya dengan taruhan nyawa," putra kedua Akashi menyuarakan keputusannya. Yakin dengan ketetapan batin yang diambilnya. "Karena itu—" tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Tetsuya," ungkapnya tulus.

Tetsuya menangkap perhatiannya. Iris langitnya sanggup melihat maksud di balik tatapan Seijuurou. Anak itu menyiratkan kalimat bahwa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Tetsuya benar, bahwa Sijuurou pasti membutuhkan bantuannya. Namun, dia juga tidak memungkiri bila hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar ucapan tadi. Kata-kata jika dia dibutuhkan. Sudah lama dia hidup sebagai _Swart Elfs_ tanpa pernah memiliki orang yang menginginkannya. Sepertinya hidupnya yang hambar akan berwarna jika dia mengikuti anak ini.

"…Baiklah, aku akan mengikat perjanjian denganmu," ucap Tetsuya menyetujui.

Mata Seijuurou berbinar. "_Arigatou ne_, Tetsuya," senangnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuya membulatkan mata terkejut kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum yang terlukis manis di bibir lelaki mungil itu. "_Douita, _Akashi-kun," balasnya tersenyum kalem.

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya badannya makin lemah, apalagi dia mulai merasa lapar dan panas. Tetsuya menyadari butiran keringat yang menggantung di pelipis wajahnya. Jemari remaja itu terulur menyekanya berlahan.

"Suhu badanmu meningkat lagi," kata pemuda Kuroko kala telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Seijuurou. "…Akan kuambilkan makanan, setelah itu kau minum obat dan istirahat," lanjutnya.

"Hng…" gumam Akashi sambil memejamkan mata.

Tetsuya bergegas keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga. Dia menemui Kagami, Himuro—sudah pulang kerja—, dan Riko yang duduk berbincang di sofa. Segera dia menghampiri kantung plastik hitam yang ditaruh di meja hadapan ketiganya.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko mengerjap waktu Tetsuya terburu mengambil bungkus plastik tersebut. Berisi bento dan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelikan Himuro waktu pulang kerja, khusus untuk Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun sudah bangun, aku akan bawakan ini untuknya," kata Tetsuya memandang ketiganya bergantian.

"Dia sudah baikkan?" tanya pemuda bersurai _raven_.

"Tubuhnya masih lemah..."

"Apa aku perlu memeriksanya lagi?" Riko bergerak untuk bangkit.

"Mungkin nanti, Riko-san. Dia perlu makan dan minum obat dulu," tolak Tetsuya halus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menjenguk nanti," ujar Riko tersenyum mengerti.

"Kuroko, kalau bisa, tanyai anak itu tentang nomor telepon orang yang dipercayainya. Kita perlu memberitahu keadaannya saat ini," kata Kagami.

Tetsuya ber-hm ria mengiyakan. Dia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dengan kantung plastik beserta obat di tangan. Ketika memasuki ruangan, lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung menuju Seijuurou yang terbaring menunggunya.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya menepuk ringan pipi anak mungil itu.

Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya yang dirasa memberat, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "—Hn?"

"Ayo makan dulu," suruh Tetsuya begitu mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Dia meletakkan kantung plastik bento, botol air, dan obat di meja kecil sisi ranjang, kemudian membantu Seijuurou bangun serta bersandar di papan nakas. Tangannya berpindah menyodorkan kotak bento dan sumpit.

Seijuurou menerimanya. Mulai menyumpit sedikit salad sayur yang bersandingan dengan nasi putih, tempura, skalop dalam satu kotak bento berukuran sedang. Dia memakannya hati-hati, tanpa mengindahkan rasa pahit yang menjalar di indra perasanya karena pengaruh tubuh lemahnya.

Memperhatikan anak cilik itu sebentar, Tetsuya lalu beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian baru. Seijuurou butuh mengganti piyama yang dikenakannya sekarang karena telah basah oleh keringat. Kemudian, dia keluar mengambil sebaskom besar air hangat dan handuk untuk membasuh badan anak itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Tetsuya mengerutkan kening samar begitu kembali dan melihat Seijuurou meletakkan bento yang tinggal separuh di meja.

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. Rasa mual membuat perutnya menolak makan lebih. Tidak mengkomplain, Tetsuya berpindah menaruh baskom di lantai bawah samping ranjang seraya mendudukan diri di sisi Seijuurou lagi. Anak berambut merah mengerti gesturnya. Dia menyibak kain selimut dan melepas baju piyama atasannya. Tetsuya membasahi handuk dengan air di baskom tadi, kemudian mengusapkannya ke badan dan punggung yang berkeringat milik Seijuurou. Membasuhnya hingga bersih.

"Nee, Tetsuya…"

Pemuda Kuroko tidak menjawab, masih fokus pada tangannya yang bekerja membersihkan tubuh anak itu. Tapi Seijuurou tahu, dia mendengarkan.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Gerakan Tetsuya berheti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "…Mengapa kau harus bertanya, Akashi-kun?"

Manik delima Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dalam.

"Aku sudah membuat perjanjian denganmu, jadi aku harus berada di sisimu mulai sekarang," ungkap Tetsuya menyambut tatapannya. "Aku adalah 'kaki dan tanganmu', aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisimu sampai keinginanmu terkabulkan," tambahnya menampakkan sorot mata dan senyuman teduh. Sikap yang tidak pernah Tetsuya tunjukkan pada siapapun selama ini. Bahkan pada para sahabatnya.

Seijuurou mengerjap, sebelum membalas tersenyum senang. "Aku mempercayaimu, Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

.

≈**ᴗ≈****To Be Continued****≈ᴗ≈**

.

.

.

Gomenee… lama update karena aku tumbang gara-gara demam…ToT

_Chapter_ ini semoga tidak mengecewakan karena tiba-tiba _scene _yang harusnya kutulis hilang gitu aja di benakku…

Arigatou review n kritikkannya… ah kumohon _mina-san_ mau mengoreksi kesalahan yang kubikin di _chapter_ ini…

_See you! _


	5. Chapter 4

Makasih review-nya, aku tidak bisa balas review mina-san karena modem internetku sering ngadat, sampai baca fanfic pun gak bisa, akhirnya baca dari hp tapi gak bisa kasih review ToT...

Baiklah kita lanjut aja...

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : AkaKuro/KuroAka

Genre : Romance, Action, & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Four**

.

.

.

.

"Uugghh! Menyebalkan-ssu!"

"Kecilkan suaramu _Baka_ Kise!"

Mata _Emerland _Midorima menatap jengkel pada pemilik surai pirangyang sejak tadi sore terus mengerang kesal. Kegiatannya yang ingin membaca novel dengan tenang, jadi terganggu karena keberisikan yang dibuat sahabatnya—yang sebenarnya enggan diakuinya— ini.

Kise berdecak, dia memandang sebal kawannya yang duduk di sofa ruang santai bersamanya. "Ckk, kau sendiri-ssu, jangan enak-enakan di saat begini dong!" sengaknya.

"Enak-enakan?" lelaki berambut sewarna hijau lumut itu menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya tanya.

"Akashicchi belum kembali juga-ssu. Tidak ada kabar atau pesan apapun, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya sih?!" Kise frustasi sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya yang semula rapi.

Midorima mendengus. "Memikirkannya terus tanpa kepastian hanya membuat kepala pusing-nanodayo. Kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Akashi sampai segitunya, karena itu pasti tidak berguna," entengnya sambil mengangkat bingkai tengah kacamatanya dengan satu jari.

Kise mendelik galak. "Kejam sekali kata-katamu, Midorimacchi."

"Memang benar 'kan? Lagipula sekarang Akashi pasti berada dalam perlindungan para pengawal keluarga utamanya. Tidak mungkin dia terlibat dengan kejadian seperti yang kau katakan tadi pagi-nanodayo."

"Tapi apa kau tidak curiga? Kalau Akashicchi memang sudah sampai di rumah utama, harusnya dia menelpon kita karena _handphone_ miliknya tertinggal-ssu."

'Memang benar,' batin anak bernama kecil Shintarou dalam hati. "Sudahlah, nanti dia akan menelpon sendiri kalau butuh."

"Tsundere sekali."

Midorima dan Kise menengokkan kepala ketika mendengar suara baru yang menyahut. Mereka berdua melihat anak lelaki berkulit tan gelap yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepala berambut _navy blue_-nya malas.

"Akui saja kalau kau juga mencemaskannya Midorima," kata Aomine bermata bosan seraya mendekati mereka.

Anak berkepala hijau yang berkemeja biru muda dan celana hitam kain itu mendesah kesal tidak menyangkal.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Momoicchi?" tanya Kise yang memakai kaus kerah putih dan celana ¾ coklat penuh saku pada Aomine.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "_Handphone-_nya nggak aktif."

"Padahal dia satu-satunya sumber kita untuk tahu kabar Akashicchi," binar _Topaz _Kise menyurut khawatir.

Aomine mengamati kawan pirangnya. Kise memang memiliki firasat yang lebih kuat dari manusia kebanyakan. Sebagai _Apostle_ pembawa kekuatan 'perasa', Kise dapat merasakan hal-hal yang baik dan buruk di sekitarnya. Misalnya, dapat merasakan dan membedakan aura seseorang, juga menilik hati orang yang berniat baik atau jahat. Akibat kemampuannya ini, perasaan Kise jadi cenderung sensitif.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam 7 malam nggak ada kabar, kita akan menghubungi rumah keluarga utama Akashi," anak tan berkaus hitam-putih loreng dan celana abu-abu pudar selutut itu membelai rambut sahabatnya sarat menenangkan. Kise balas mengangguk paham.

Mata Midorima menggerling ke jendela yang bergorden merah marun dalam ruangan tersebut. Jendela berbingkai kaca dua bilah itu menunjukan suasana alam menjelang petang. Dimana warna jingga bergurat kebiruan, terlukis di canvas langit berawan pekat. Halaman _mansion _yang bertumbuh tanaman hijau berselimut salju, mulai dipadangi dengan lampu-lampu taman di beberapa titik.

'Dengan ini, sudah sehari Akashi menghilang,' _inner-_nya.

Aomine tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah pintu tanpa daun kayu di ruangan itu. "—Bunyi dering telepon rumah," ucapnya.

Serentak, Midorima dan Kise mendongak menatap Aomine terkejut.

"Telepon rumah berbunyi-ssu?" tanya Kise memastikan karena dia dan Midorima tidak mendengar suara apapun. Letak ruangan ini lumayan jauh dari tempat telepon rumah yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Apalagi terpisah di lantai berbeda.

"Ya, Ayo turun, mungkin itu dari Akashi," Aomine melangkah ke pintu. Disusul kedua anak lainnya yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong panjang _mansion _dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Di akhir anak tangga, mereka mendapati Tanaka dan Murasakibara yang berdiri di meja tempat telepon rumah berada. Pria paruh baya selaku _butler mansion _ini telah mengangkat panggilannya. Dia berbicara dengan entah siapa di seberang sana. Sementara anak bersurai _violet _di sebelahnya diam memperhatikan.

Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise langsung bergerak mendekati keduanya.

"Dari siapa?" Midorima menepuk lengan Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin," jawab lelaki ungu bertubuh tinggi itu yang seketika membuat ketiganya terperanggah kaget bukan main.

"Akashicchi?! Bagaimana keadannya-ssu?!" Kise segera menoleh pada Tanaka untuk menuntut penjelasan, namun tindakannya ditahan Aomine.

"Biar Tanaka-san yang bicara, aku akan ikut mendengarkan," kata remaja bermata _Deep Shappire _itu.

Aomine mendekat ke samping Tanaka. Dia mengangguk saat pria itu menyadari kedatangannya, isyarat untuk melanjutkan. Tanaka kembali menyahuti si penelpon.

Aomine mulai memfokuskan kemampuan pendengarannya, bermaksud mencuri dengar isi percakapan mereka. Dirinya _Apostle _pembawa kekuatan 'dengar'. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara apapun hingga jarak puluhan meter, lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Inderanya bereaksi dengan jelas, kala menangkap suara penelpon yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara anak-anak yang dalam khas Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Tanaka,"_ kata Seijuurou di ujung yang berlawanan.

"Tapi anda berada di mana? Nomor telepon yang anda gunakan ini bukan milik rumah utama," Tanaka melirik sederet angka yang muncul di layar kecil telepon rumah.

"_Aku memang tidak berada di rumah_ _utama_._"_

"Eh?" Tanaka mengerutkan alis.

"_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Makanya aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah utama,"_ Seijuurou merilekskan punggungnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia meminjam telepon pada si pemilik rumah –Kagami- untuk mengabari penghuni _mansion _di Tokyo. Tempat dia dan kawan-kawannya tinggal selama ini.

Sementara Tetsuya berdiri di belakang sofa _single _yang diduduki anak _crimson _itu. Sebenarnya pemuda Kuroko sudah melarang Seijuurou untuk tidak turun dari ranjang dan banyak bergerak. Badannya baru pulih dari sakit. Tapi, karena anak itu memaksa, akhirnya dia membiarkannya. Kagami, Himuro, dan Riko duduk di hadapan mereka berdua, memperhatikannya seksama.

"Sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi sampai anda tidak bisa pulang, Seijuurou-sama?"

Akashi cilik menilik lelaki berambut biru langit sekilas. _"Akan kuceritakan setelah aku kembali ke mansion nanti. Katakan pada yang lain kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang besok pagi."_

"—Baik," ragu Tanaka menyanggupi.

"_Dan juga, jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada orang-orang dari rumah utama bila mereka menelpon kalian. Sampai jumpa."_

"...Baik, _itterasai._"

Tanaka menghela nafas seraya menaruh gagang telepon di tempatnya begitu Seijuurou memutus panggilannya. Dia memalingkan muka menghadap empat anak yang menatapnya lekat.

"Seijuurou-sama mengatakan—"

"—Dia baik-baik saja, ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah utama, dan dia akan kembali kemari besok pagi," potong Aomine menjelaskan. Tanaka mengangguk membetulkan.

"Sesuatu yang terjadi?" Midorima menaikkan segaris alisnya.

"Tuan muda tidak menerangkan detailnya. Dia akan menceritakannya ketika kembali nanti," lanjut si _butler._

"Berarti, Akashicchi dari awal tidak berada di rumah utama?" duga Kise.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Aomine.

"Jangan-jangan—Aka-chin diserang seseorang saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah utama?" tebak Murasakibara. Mata _Ametrish-_nya yang biasanya malas, menyorot berpikir.

"Mungkin juga-nanaodayo, bisa jadi ada beberapa penjahat yang mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk menculik Akashi," Midorima mengangkat gagang tengah kacamatanya.

"Kalau memang itu terjadi, penjahat kecil sekelas teri pasti sudah mati duluan, Midorima," Aomine mengernyitkan kening sangkal, mengingat Seijuurou adalah anak yang berkelakuan sadis dengan gunting kesayangan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Anak merah itu tidak akan ragu melukai siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Tapi benar firasatku 'kan-ssu? Akashi pasti kenapa-napa," panik Kise.

"Tenang, Kise," Aomine menepuk bahu kiri anak kuning itu. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Satsuki. Kita minta bantuannya untuk mencari dan menemukan dimana Akashi berada sekarang," usulnya.

"Ya, saat ini Momoi-chin yang paling dekat di sana," dukung Murasakibara yang berkemeja ungu pucat dan celana hitam.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menelpon Momoi-san," Tanaka mengajukan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menelponnya," tolak Midorima halus. Mulai mengeluarkan _handphone _miliknya dari saku celananya. "Semoga saja dia bisa dihubungi sekarang-nanodayo."

Midorima memainkan layar _handphone touchscreen-_nya untuk mencari nomor kontak Momoi Satsuki. Gadis berambut _pink _sewarna bunga Sakura yang saat ini juga berada di Kyoto. Dia menekan tombol _dial, _memanggil anak perempuan itu.

"_Tut—tut—"_

"Tersambung—" ujar Midorima yang disambut senyuman lega oleh Aomine dan Kise.

"_Klek—Moshi-moshi, Momoi-desu," _ucap suara di seberang sana yang menerima panggilan.

"Momoi, ini Midorima."

"_Midorin? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku," _Momoi yang sekarang duduk di dalam mobil yang disupiri pengawal Seijuurou –bukan salah satu pengawal rumah utama keluarga Akashi—, mengerjapkan manik _Preal-_nya heran.

"Apa kau masih di Kyoto?"

"_Ya, aku baru kembali dari makam oba-san. Mau balik ke Tokyo sebentar lagi."_

"Tunda dulu kepulanganmu-nanodayo. Aku ingin kau mencari keberadaan Akashi," ucap Midorima cepat.

Momoi menautkan alis tipisnya. "Akashi-kun? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Akashi menghilang sejak kemarin—"

"_Tu—tunggu, bukannya dia pulang ke rumah utama?" _sanggah gadis cilik itu cepat.

"Tadi Akashi baru menelpon, dia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah utama karena terjadi sesuatu. Karena dia tidak menjelaskan detailnya, aku mau kau mencarinya dan bicara dengannya. Sekalian balik bersama ke Tokyo," terang si anak berkacamata.

Momoi terdiam berpikir sejenak. _"...Baiklah, akan kucoba."_

"Oke, kami tunggu kabarmu," Midorima memutus hubungannya setelah perbincangan berakhir. "Katanya Momoi akan mencoba mencarinya," ujarnya pada keempat orang di depannya.

"Syukurlah-ssu, dengan ini sedikit lega rasanya," Kise mendesah pelan serambi mengusap dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tunggu sambil makan malam," ajak Tanaka tersenyum kalem yang segera disetujui keempat anak lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak mungil bersurai merah darah mengembalikan _handphone _yang barusan dipakainya kepada Kagami.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke rumahmu yang ada di Tokyo?" lelaki berbadan kekar berambut gradasi merah hitam itu bertanya pada satu-satunya manusia di dalam rumah ini.

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil. "Ya, para pengawal Akashi pasti sudah diperintahkan untuk mencari keberadaanku di setiap sudut kota sekarang, jadi aku harus keluar dari Kyoto sebelum mereka menemukanku."

"Bukannya nanti mereka malah mengejarmu ke Tokyo kalau ketahuan kau melarikan diri ke sana?" tanya Riko.

"Mereka memang tahu aku tinggal di sana, tapi tidak tahu dimana lokasinya. _Mansion-_ku berada di tempat yang sulit dijangkau jika tidak tahu rute tepatnya."

"Apa tubuhmu sudah kuat?" Riko memperhatikan keseluruhan fisik Akashi cilik.

Bocah itu mengangguk yakin. "Sepertinya besok sudah sembuh."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tubuh manusia tidak sekuat kami para _Swart Elfs,"_ Himuro tersenyum kalem pada Seijuurou yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau begitu kau akan ikut dengannya ke Tokyo, Kuroko?" _Ruby _Kagami melirik tajam ke arah pemuda _bluenette _yang berkaus putih lengan panjang dan celana _jean _biru.

"Aku harus mengikuti 'Tuan'-ku kemana pun dia pergi, 'kan?" bibir Tetsuya tersenyum datar.

Wanita berambut coklat sebahu menjengit. "Rasanya aneh saat kau mengucapkan kata 'Tuan' untuk seseorang, Kuroko-kun."

"Tentu saja, Riko-san. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun mau mengikuti orang lain," pemuda bersurai _raven _terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" anak berumur 10 tahun itu memandang ketiganya bergantian.

"Kami ikut, tapi kami bukan mengikutimu," tekan pemuda beralis unik yang berbaju merah dan celana pendek tentara. "Aku hanya menjaga Kuroko agar dia tidak berbuat gila."

"Gila? Seperti kau tidak pernah berbuat gila saja, Kagami-kun," kata Tetsuya monoton tapi terkesan sinis.

"O-oi, aku memang sering bikin masalah, tapi tidak pernah berbuat gila," sangkal Kagami merengut jengkel.

"Hoo, berarti kau mengakuinya ya, Kagami-kun," Riko yang ber-_dress_ hijau muda tersenyum manis. Aura gelapnya menguar berlahan.

Kagami yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, menelan ludah gugup. "He-he, _gomen _Riko-san," tawanya _nervous._

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Himuro-san di sini?" Seijuurou meralih pada Himuro.

"Aku bisa keluar dan membangun toko kue sederhana di Tokyo," kata Himuro yang berkaus nila dan celana hitam bellel. Dia teringat dana yang ditabungnya selama ini cukup untuk modal usaha. "Aku harus menjaga adik angkatku biar tidak bikin banyak masalah," sindirnya pada Kagami khususnya. Membuat lelaki jabrik itu melototi kakaknya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menyediakan tempat usaha dan peralatannya. Himuro-san tinggal menjalankannya. Ini bentuk balas budiku," tawar anak bermata merah delima itu.

_Onyx _malam Himuro terbeliak sesaat, sebelum dia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut. Masih ada yang harus aku urus di kota ini bersama temanku yang lain," tolak halus sang wanita bermanik _Hazel_. Seijuurou menggumam paham.

"Jadi kapan kita mengambil jadwal keberangkatan kereta?" tanya Himuro.

"Kalau bisa pagi sekali."

"_Alright, _kami akan mengepak barang-barang, berharap saja rumahmu punya kamar lebih untuk kami," Kagami berdiri dari duduknya.

Seijuurou menyinggungkan senyum tipis. "Tenang saja Kagami-san."

Kagami dan Himuro keluar dari ruangan untuk pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka perlu menyiapkan kebutuhan yang akan dibawa ke Tokyo. Riko pamit sebentar meminjam kamar mandi di rumah ini.

"Jadi Tetsuya..." sepasang iris _Deep Scarlet _Seijuurou berbalik memandang Tetsuya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak mengemasi barangmu?"

"Barangku hanya ada beberapa di sini. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal karena sering pergi berkelana," ucap lelaki bermata _Aquamarine _itu tersenyum tipis.

"Berkelana? Kau pergi berkeliling dunia?" Seijuurou mengerjap.

"Ya, aku sudah mengunjungi tiap tempat di belahan bumi beberapa kali," jujur Tetsuya.

"Berapa umurmu sampai kau bisa mendatangi semua tempat di dunia ini?"

"123 tahun."

Kelopak mata bocah _crimson_ melebar singkat. "Kau hidup abadi?"

"Tidak, hanya dapat hidup hingga ratusan tahun."

Akashi cilik mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut sedikit. "Pantas. Enak sekali."

Tetsuya melayangkan kekehan samar melihat ekspresi khas anak-anak Seijuurou. "Berumur panjang itu tidak seenak seperti yang kau duga, Akashi-kun. Ada saatnya kau merasakan kehampaan yang mungkin tidak dapat terobati," lirihnya dengan mata redup meski raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Lelaki mungil itu mengamati pemuda _blunette_ lekat. Sedikit banyak, Seijuurou tahu maksudnya. Karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Dia membalikkan badan menghadap Tetsuya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh lembut pipi sang pemilik marga Kuroko. Berniat memberi tahu bila dirinya tidak sendirian lagi.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis menyadari arti tindakannya. Digenggamnya ringan tangan kecil yang hangat itu. "Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang kau mau," ajaknya yang telah menghilangkan kilat redup dari irisnya.

"Benarkah?" Seijuurou mengedipkan manik delimanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," angguk Tetsuya.

"Aku bisa saja pergi sendiri ke tempat yang kumau, tapi kalau bersamamu mungkin akan menyenangkan juga," Seijuurou mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu berpikir. Sebagai anak konglomerat, hal seperti itu tidaklah sulit dikabulkan. Dia mendapatkan warisan besar dari mediang kakek neneknya.

"Kalau begitu," kemudian Seijuurou mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan muka pemuda _teal_. Mengepalkan empat jemarinya yang hanya menyisakan jari kelingking. "_Yubikiri," _ucapnya sambil melengkungkan bibir tersenyum.

"—Berjanjilah kau akan membawaku ke tempat yang kuinginkan setelah semua ini berakhir."

Tetsuya membulatkan maniknya tercengang. Janji kelingking. Sudah berapa lama dia melupakannya. Janji yang pernah dilakukannya bersama seseorang. Tanpa sadar mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum hangat menyambut gerakan Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengaitkan kelingking kanannya pada jari kecil di hadapannya. "...Janji."

Seijuurou menyipitkan mata, melebarkan senyumnya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, Tetsuya..."

"Hmm?"

Tetsuya bergumam seraya menyisir lembut helaian merah darah milik Seijuurou. Kini, mereka berdua berada di atas kasur kamar Kuroko. Dengan remaja _bluenette_ yang duduk bersandarkan bantal di nakas, dan si cilik yang membaringkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Tetsuya. Ruangan remang yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu membuat suasana malam jadi nyaman.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata menikmati usapan hangat tersebut. "...Tou-sama dan Nii-sama sekarang sedang apa ya?"

Gerakan tangan Tetsuya berhenti. Dia mengerutkan keningnya samar, memandang mimik muka Seijuurou yang terebah ke samping. Tidak ada yang berubah. Wajah putih imut itu tetap datar tanpa emosi.

"...Apa mereka sedang bersama?" bibir mungil itu mengucapkan suara lirih. "Makan malam bersama, tertawa bersama..."

Seijuurou mencengkram kain selimut erat.

"—Apa mereka sudah melupakan keberadaanku?"

Tetsuya diam tidak menjawab. Manik biru mudanya menyorot teduh, jemarinya kembali membelai rambut Seijuurou. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani bocah mungil itu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, dengkuran halus terdengar dari arah Seijuurou. Rupanya dia tertidur. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan ekspresi damainya. Dia menunduk, hendak mengecup pelan kening akashi bungsu.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

+)+)+)+)+)**To Be Continued**(+(+(+(+(+

.

.

.

Aku harus mampir ke warnet buat upload nih chapter, modemku mati total, jadi harus nabung biar bisa beli yang baru...

Malangnya nasibku ToT *)PLAAK! Lebay!

Oke deh, silahkan direview, apapun itu aku menerimanya, asal jangan flame...

: makasih reviewnya, yah syukurlah aku dah sembuh sekarang, aku dah update nih.

**Yuna Seijuurou** : Iya nih, Yuna-san, gara-gara kecape'an. Tapi 'dah sembuh kok. Kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya, aku terus menunggu fic-fic lajutanmu yang keren banget itu ^^. Hubungan Sei dengan GOM udah sedikit terungkap, kenyataan Apostle juga. Sebisanya, aku akan update kalo udah beli modem baru, hehe... makasih reviewnya.

**Bona Nano **: Wee, tapi dah sembuh 'kan? Semoga cepat baikan, iya aku ngambil konsep Kuroshitsuji tapi dikit doang. Aku tetep bikin Sei jadi seme, setelah dia berumur 17 dan lebih tinggi dari Tetsu. Yak aku 'dah update... makasih reviewnya.

**Shizuka Miyuki** : memang di beberap chapter awal aku bikin KuroAka, tap nanti jadi AkaKuro kok, tenang aja. Nanti juga terungkap tunggu aja. Aah, makasih kritikannya.

**MuroSaKu Seijuro **: makasih, chapter ini abang Tetsu, nanti jadi abang Sei=.=

**rufa ethna** : makasih rufa-san, nih dah update...

Yak arigato yang telah mem-_favorites and followers!_


	6. Chapter 5

Makasih review-nya o.o, Akhirnya dapet modem baru... KYAAHAHAHA!^3^

.

.

.

**Crown Imperial**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : AkaKuro/KuroAka

Genre : Romance, Action, & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OC, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Five**

.

.

.

.

.

Hawa musim dingin pagi ini terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Sinar matahari tidak begitu menampakkan diri. Butiran putih kembali berjatuhan dari langit berawan kelabu, membuat sebagian besar wilayah kota Kyoto terselimut salju.

Seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahunan, melangkah santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang terletak di bukit pinggiran kota. Bukit kecil itu ditumbuhi pepohonan lebat yang terlapis salju. Alang-alang berdaun kekuningan, bergemerisik tersapu angin sepoi. Menghantarkan bunyi alam yang khas. Pemandangan kota Kyoto dari kejauhan terlihat tersaji indah di sana. Inilah mengapa, lelaki itu sering datang kesini untuk menikmati suasana esok. Tidak peduli dengan jauhnya tempat ini dari kediaman pribadinya, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan.

Remaja tampan berambut merah panjang yang terikat rapi di tengkuknya ini, menghentikan laju kakinya untuk berdiri di tepi tebing. Sepasang iris dwi warnanya –_Deep Scarlet _dan _Amber— _memandang teduh panorama di depannya. Dia teringat sang adik yang kadang ikut menemaninya kala berkunjung kemari. Batinnya merindukan saudara kecilnya, yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang setelah lama tidak bertemu. Adik yang sangat disayanginya melebihi siapapun.

–Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seiji-sama..."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seiji, melirik si pemanggil melalui sudut matanya. Mendapati pengawal pribadinya yang berdiri sejauh 1 meter dari tempatnya berada. Mendengus pelan, dia menoleh sambil melayangkan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa, Chihiro?" tanya Seiji dingin. Dia paling tidak suka jika ketenangannya diganggu oleh orang lain. Apalagi saat dirinya sedang mengenang adik tercintanya.

Pria jangkung bersurai _monochrome_ dengan manik mata senada itu membungkukkan dada. Memberi salam pada sang tuan muda. "Ada pesan dari kediaman utama," jawab Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Pesan apa?"

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Mayuzumi menatap lurus Seiji. "—Seijuurou-sama menghilang."

Sesaat, kelopak mata pucat milik putra sulung Akashi terbuka lebar. Hanya sekilas namun sempat tertangkap oleh Mayuzumi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" nada rendah dilantunkan pemuda merah yang memakai kaus krem, _blazer_, dan celana coklat gelap.

Mayuzumi meneruskan. "Mereka mengatakan, sehari lalu Yoshinori-sama memanggil Seijuurou-sama dari Tokyo untuk bertemu. Tapi, sepertinya dalam perjalanan kemari, Seijuurou-sama diserang oleh seseorang sehingga menghilang tanpa jejak," terangnya.

Seiji mengangkat segaris alisnya. "Tou-sama mengundang Seijuurou pulang? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Saya tidak diberitahu jawabannya ketika saya menanyakan hal yang sama."

"—Lalu?"

"Tuan besar sudah memerintahkan para pengawal untuk melakukan pencarian. Beliau juga mengatakan agar anda segera kembali ke rumah utama," sahut si pengawal yang berpakaian serba hitam.

Seiji mengernyitkan kening samar di atas wajah putih tanpa ekspresinya. Sorotan mata _heterochrome-_nya menajam berpikir. Adiknya menghilang tanpa jejak, jelas ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan kenapa ayahnya baru memberitahu kabar ini padanya setelah sehari kejadian berlangsung? Bukankah berita semacam ini selalu cepat sampai ke telinga kepala keluarga Akashi?

Ooh, jangan pernah remehkan bagaimana Klan Akashi mendapatkan sumber data. Karena mereka telah menempatkan orang-orang kepercayaannya di semua daerah kekuasaannya untuk memantau kondisi bisnisnya. Keakuratan informasinya saja mampu membuat para pesaing ketakutan sampai tidak berani menusuk dari belakang.

Tapi sekarang siapa orang yang nekat menyulut api masalah pada keluarga Akashi?

Bibir Seiji memunculkan seringaian bengis. Matanya berkilat nyalang seakan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Rupanya ada cecunguk yang mau membuat masalah denganku. Kita perlu memberi salam pembuka karena mereka telah berani menyentuh adikku."

"Bagaimana laporan pencarian sementara?" Seiji kembali memandang Mayuzumi.

"Sampai sekarang belum ada."

"Ck, lambat," decih Seiji kesal. "Hubungi Reo, Hayama, dan Nebuya untuk ikut melakukan pencarian. Telusuri tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Juga, hubungi _mansion _di Tokyo untuk mengorek informasi lebih lanjut," titahnya. "Kalian harus kembali dengan kabar tentang keberadaan Seijuurou sekecil apapun itu. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan laporan kosong," tukasnya bersuara berat mengintimidasi. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya berlahan.

Mayuzumi yang telah terbiasa tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Dia merendahkan badannya lagi, menyanggupi perintah tuannya. "Baik."

"Sei…" sang putra sulung menerawang ke langit kelabu berhujan salju. Binar mistis melintasi kedua irisnya.

"—Aku ingin bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda _bluenette _melipat sehelai bajunya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam ransel hitam. Barang-barang Tetsuya tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan perlengkapan pribadi. Selain itu ada dua benda kenangan yang didapatnya dari masa lalu. Pemberian sahabat karibnya saat dirinya masih seorang manusia.

"Sudah semua?"

Penyandang marga Kuroko memutar kepalanya untuk melihat anak berambut merah darah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Hn, sudah," jawab Tetsuya sambil menutup tasnya yang akan dibawanya ke Tokyo. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah baikan," Seijuurou yang sudah memakai pakaian miliknya sendiri –kemeja dan celana _dark blue—_ mengangguk. "Tinggal menunggu Kagami-san dan Himuro-san selesai beres-beres. Ayo kita ke ruang tamu saja," ajak lelaki cilik bermanik _Deep Scarlet._

Serambi membawa ranselnya, Tetsuya menyusul Seijuurou keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah sarapan Akashi-kun?" tanya remaja nila yang berkaus biru muda, _coat _merah marun, dan _jeans _hitam. Mata _Aquamarine-_nya melirik anak kecil di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, Himuro-san memasakkan _sandwich _untukku," jawab Seijuurou. "Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa membuat makanan seenak itu? Padahal kalian tidak bisa merasakan makanan manusia."

"Himuro-kun menekuni _patissier _sejak 35 tahun lalu. Katanya selain cara untuk mendapatkan uang, dia juga bisa berbaur dengan manusia," jelas Tetsuya. Mereka kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sama begitu tiba di ruang tamu. "Selama itu juga, dia sering berpindah tempat kerja agar tidak dicurigai kenapa penampilannya tidak menua," lanjutnya.

"Hmm, berapa tahun dia bekerja di satu tempat?"

"Mungkin sekitar 5-6 tahunan," Tetsuya mengira-ira.

"Kuroko itu lebih tua dari kami."

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou mendapati dua pemuda yang dikenalnya masuk dalam ruang yang sama. Mereka membawa ransel yang berisi kebutuhan masing-masing.

Remaja berambut _raven _dengan poni panjang menyamping, tersenyum tipis. "Kami bertemu dengannya 82 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu dia yang memungut kami ketika kami berubah," kata Himuro.

"Berubah?" Seijuurou mengerjap.

"Berubah dari manusia menjadi _Swart Elfs," _tambah Kagami sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa tunggal. tangannya meletakkan ranselnya di dekat kakinya.

"Seperti kata Tetsuya dulu, kalian berubah karena telah melakukan dosa besar?" tanya Seijuurou hati-hati. Matanya menatap Kagami dan Himuro selidik.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," pemuda kekar berambut gradasi merah hitam jabrik, mendengus kecil.

Akashi menilik Tetsuya dalam, bermaksud meminta penerangan lengkap. Namun, lelaki itu hanya balas tersenyum seolah mengutarakan sekarang belum saatnya bercerita.

"Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mendongak melihat Himuro yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda bermanik _Opal_ itu mengulurkan kain _orange _yang ternyata jaket ber-_hoodie _padanya. "Pakailah, Riko-san membawanya untukmu waktu dia datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang, kalau dia tidak mau kau sakit lagi karena kedinginan."

Anak mungil tersebut menerimanya dan segera memakainya. Rupanya ukurannya sama dengan besar badannya. Bahan serat halus yang tebal membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Paras manisnya melukiskan senyuman tipis. "_Arigato..."_

"Kalau begitu," Kagami bangkit seraya merapikan jaket hijau tuanya. "Ayo kita berangkat, kereta pagi datang 15 menit lagi."

"Apa kita bisa sampai tepat waktu?" kejut Seijuurou ketika melihat jam dinding di ruang itu. Dia menduga jarak rumah ini pasti berkilo meter jauhnya dari tempat stasiun.

"Tenang saja," pemuda _raven _bercoat coklat gelap dan celana senada melebarkan senyum. Tangannya bersiap membawa barangnya.

Belah bibir lelaki bermata _Ruby _menyeringai.

Tetsuya ikut bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi, Akashi-kun," ucapnya kalem.

Perkataan mereka menyebabkan anak ini cilik semakin bingung. Bagaimana caranya bisa sampai ke stasiun dalam waktu singkat?

.

"Itu mencengangkan sekali..."

Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuhnya lunglai di atas kursi panjang dalam stasiun kereta listrik.

Bayangkan saja. Siapa orang yang tidak kaget –meski Seijuurou sudah menduga_—, _bila dibawa melompat tinggi yang memacu adrenalin tanpa perlengkapan keselamatan? Itulah yang dialami anak bersurai merah api menyala ini. Ketiga sosok yang merupakan mahkluk _Swart Elfs_ itu, mengajaknya memijaki atap-atap tinggi tiap gedung dan rumah yang dilewatinya dengan kecepatan di luar nalar. Melintasi bangunan-bangunan kota dari atas udara. Tanpa takut akan tergelincir atau jatuh sedikitpun.

Bagi Seijuurou yang seorang manusia, semua itu mampu membuat tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Jantungnya diharuskan berdetak lebih kencang sampai menggedor-gedor dadanya seakan ingin keluar. Wajar karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Tetsuya terkekeh sambil tersenyum samar. Dia teringat reaksi Seijuurou waktu digendong Kagami saat melompat tinggi tadi. "Hihi, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa, Akashi-kun."

"Heh, itulah cara kami mengatasi kesempitan waktu," Kagami menyeringai sombong.

"Kalau begini caranya, perjalanan Kyoto-Tokyo tidak perlu pakai kereta bisa 'kan?" tanya Seijuuro memandang tiga orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Walau bisa kami tidak dapat melakukannya. Para manusia bisa jadi tidak sengaja melihat kami melompat, selain itu kami akan cepat kehabisan tenaga," jawab Tetsuya.

"Beruntung kau tidak mabuk ya," Himuro meyipitkan mata tersenyum, secara tidak langsung meremehkan Seijuurou. Yang merasa disindir, langsung melemparkan _death glare _meski tak mempan pada pelakunya.

Akashi cilik menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mata delimanya mengarah ke jam bulat yang dipasang di dinding stasiun. Kurang 5 menit lagi kereta yang mereka tunggu akan tiba. Kemudian mereka akan masuk dan berangkat menuju Tokyo. Seijuurou mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling, dimana tempat ini cukup dipadati orang dewasa hingga anak-anak. Namun begitu sampai ke satu titik, kelopak matanya melebar tidak percaya. Membuatnya bangkit dari duduknya seketika.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya mengerjap saat mendapati gestur ganjilnya. "Ada apa?"

Seijuurou beralih mendekat dan menarik lengan baju Kuroko. Tatapannya menggusar. "Tetsuya... mereka datang."

Himuro heran. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya tidak paham. "Ha?"

Tanpa kata, Seijuurou segera menunjuk suatu arah. Ketiga pasang mata pemuda tersebut mengikutinya.

Di tempat yang dituding Seijuurou, berkumpul para pria dengan wajah sangar dan berbadan kekar. Jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh orang. Penampilan mereka seperti pegawai kantoran biasa, tapi tingkah lakunya mencurigakan. Kepala mereka celingukan kesana-kemari seakan mencari sesuatu. Serta yang paling mencolok, tertera tato burung _phoenix _merah di masing-masing punggung tangan kirinya.

"Siapa mereka? Premankah?" Kagami menautkan alis selidik.

"Bukan..." bisik Seijuurou lirih. Dia menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Tetsuya. "Mereka pengawal yang dikirim ayahku untuk memburuku, aku yakin itu."

Kontan Tetsuya, Kagami, dan Himuro terperanggah kaget.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Himuro memalingkan wajah pada Seijuurou.

"Tato _phoenix _merah di punggung tangan mereka, adalah tanda kalau mereka pengawal Akashi.".

"Ck, sial, cepat sekali mereka bertindak," decak Kagami.

"Kita bisa menyingkirkannya kalau mau," ucap Himuro datar.

"Jangan, Himuro-kun. Kalau kita menggunakan kekuatan, para manusia di sini bakal ketakutan," larangTetsuya menatapnya awas.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menyembunyikan Akashi sekarang," intruksi Kagami.

Tetsuya melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai berpencar. Sebagian bergerak ke arah mereka berempat berada. "Tiga orang menuju ke sini," ucapnya.

Tiga pengawal Akashi yang dikatakan Tetsuya, nampak memeriksa tiap anak yang dilewatinya. Mereka mendekati anak-anak yang berumur kisaran Seijuurou. Meniti fisiknya untuk mencocokkan kriteria Akashi bungsu.

Mata hitam Himuro menggulir ke sekitar. Mencari spot yang kira-kira dapat dijadikan persembunyian. Lalu, dia menemukan minimarket yang bertempat di pojok stasiun. Lumayan ramai didatangi para pembeli.

"Tutup kepalamu, Akashi-kun," titah Himuro halus. "Kita akan ke minimarket, berjalanlah seperti biasa agar tidak menarik perhatian mereka," komandonya pada yang lain.

Seijuurou menurut, dia memakai _hoodie_ jaketnya untuk menutupi rambut merahnya. Selanjutnya dirinya, Tetsuya, dan Kagami mengekori Himuro. Mereka melangkah ke arah berlawanan, menjauhi tiga pengawal Akashi yang ada di belakangnya. Begitu tiba di minimarket, mereka langsung masuk dan mencari daerah yang cukup tersembunyi. Berdiri di antara pembeli dan jejeran _counter _barang penjualan untuk menghindari pandangan para pemburu.

Kagami mengintip dari celah-celah _snack_ di atas rak _counter _makanan_, _tempat mereka sembunyi saat ini._ Ruby-_nya menangkap tiga pria tadi yang ternyata telah berdiri di depan minimarket. "Mereka sudah di pintu masuk."

Tetsuya menarik Seijuurou merapat padanya. Melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak anak tersebut. Seijuurou mencengkram _coat _Tetsuya kuat. Bola matanya bergetir meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Benak Seijuurou masih terbayang kejadian di malam tempo hari. Waktu tubuhnya dijatuhkan dari gedung berlantai 40 oleh para pengawalnya. Tempat yang harusnya menjadi pertemuannya dengan sang ayah. Akibatnya, rasa takut sedikit menghinggapi batinnya.

Himuro melirik jam tangannya. Telinganya mendengar bunyi khas kereta listrik dari kejauhan. "Keretanya datang."

"Oke. Aku akan mengecoh mereka, kalian segeralah masuk dalam kereta begitu datang," usul Kagami.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai kau tertinggal," ujar Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan si remaja merah jabrik.

Tepat ketika kereta tujuan Tokyo tiba, Kagami berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia pergi menuju tiga pengawal Akashi yang sudah berdiri di tengah ruang minimarket. Sementara Tetsuya membawa Seijuurou dan Himuro ke arah berbeda. Mereka melangkah melintasi kerumunan pembeli yang mengantri untuk sampai ke pintu keluar.

Dari sudut matanya, Kagami melihat kawannya mulai bergerak. Dan ketika dia tiba di depan salah satu pengawal, Kagami sengaja menyenggol bahunya ke badan orang itu kasar.

"Hey," pria paruh baya yang jadi korban Kagami tadi menoleh kesal. "Kau menabrakku," katanya bernada berat.

Kagami menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu."

"Hah? Tidak tahu? Kau buta apa, Aku ada di depan matamu," sengit pria pengawal itu jengkel.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucap Kagami merendah meski batinnya menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengurusinya," timpal pengejar yang lain. "Ayo pergi, kita diburu waktu."

"Ck, beruntung kau," lelaki tersebut berdecih sinis. Dia pergi menyusul dua temannya yang telah berjalan dahulu. Meninggalkan Kagami sendiri.

"Haah, tak disangka mudah banget," Kagami menegakkan kepalanya serambi menarik nafas pelan. Lega karena tidak perlu ada pertikaian jika ketahuan. Setelah memastikan tiga pemburu tersebut pergi menjelajahi minimarket lebih dalam, dia berbalik menuju kereta listrik. Dimana sahabatnya menunggunya kembali.

"_Kereta tujuan Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Perhatikan langkah anda saat memasuki kereta dan harap __duduk __tenang di tempat masing-masing. Mohon jangan berdesak-desakan."_

Kagami masuk tepat sebelum pintu otomatis kereta listrik tertutup. Benda metal itu bergerak berlahan dan kemudian menjadi cepat. Di gerbong ini ramai orang yang duduk menikmati perjalanan. Kagami mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia mencari kelompoknya yang terpisah dengannya sesaat lalu.

"_Taiga, kami ada di gerbong 3."_

Suara kecil Himuro menggaung ke telinganya. Tentu saja hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Sedangkan para manusia di dekatnya tidak ada yang tahu. Ingat, _Swart Elfs_ mempunyai ketajaman indra 3 kali lipat dari manusia.

Kagami berjalan ke depan menuju gerbong yang dimaksud. Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat kakak angkatnya berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong yang sepi.

"Di ruang berapa?" tanya Kagami pada lelaki _raven_ di depannya.

"Ruang 15, ikut aku," kata Himuro.

Mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong kecil, melewati deretan pintu yang berjajar di samping kiri. Sementara di kanan adalah jendela kaca panjang yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan di luar. Keduanya masuk ke pintu bernomor 15.

Dalam ruang kecil yang terdapat di salah satu gerbong kelas utama ini, telah terisi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Kereta ini memang memiliki gerbong khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi kalangan menengah-atas. Dimana banyak dipergunakan para pejabat, pengusaha sukses, dan petinggi negara. Tampilan dalamnya nampak elegan. Termasuk tata ruang yang ditempati Seijuurou dkk. Dinding metalnya ber-_Wallpaper _bunga sulur dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dibuat dari bahan empuk. Bagasi penyimpanan barang, berada di bawah kursi yang mereka tempati.

"_Okaeri _Kagami-kun. Bagaimana?" tanya Tetsuya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Seijuurou.

"Terlalu gampang sampai mereka dapat dikelabui," enteng Kagami. Mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Himuro.

"Mereka tidak ikut menumpang kereta 'kan?" Seijuurou menimpali.

"Tidak, aku sudah memastikannya."

"Baguslah, semoga tidak ada serangga yang lewat lagi," Himuro merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Seijuurou agak sensi mendengar kata 'serangga' yang digunakan sebagai sebutan para pengawal Akashi tadi. Rasanya tidak cocok disuarakan dari mulut pemuda yang berwajah kalem itu. Berpindah pandangan ke jendela, Akashi cilik menerawang pemandang yang tersaji di luar sana. "Sudah lama aku tidak menaiki kereta listrik begini."

"Sudah lama?" Tetsuya yang duduk di sebelahnya menelengkan kepala sedikit.

"Aku selalu berpergian dengan mobil pribadi. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir pergi menggunakan benda ini," jelas Seijuurou.

"Yah, wajar saja untuk anak orang konglomerat sepertimu," timpal Kagami.

"Nee, Akashi-kun, bisa kau ceritakan hal lain tentang dirimu?" Himuro mengalihkan topik.

Seijuurou menghadap mereka yang balas menatapnya lekat. Benaknya berpendapat, mungkin ceritanya cocok untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu perjalanan. Sekaligus agar ketiga _Swart Elfs _ini tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya," Seijuurou memulai. "Aku anak kedua dari keluarga Akashi. Tou-sama-ku, Yoshinori adalah kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin utama kerajaan bisnis Akashi. Perusahaan keluargaku bergerak di bidang informatika dan telekomunikasi. Koleganya adalah para pemilik perusahaan elektronik, barang, dan jasa di seluruh jepang."

Tiga orang dewasa yang satu ruangan dengannya, mendengarkan seksama.

"Kaa-san-ku, Megumi telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Sementara Nii-san-ku, Seiji yang lebih tua 8 tahun dariku, sekarang menjadi pemimpin cabang perusahaan Kyoto. Posisiku sebagai anak bungsu adalah menjadi bayangan kakakku. Artinya aku akan jadi pewaris kedua bila Seiji-nii meninggal. Tapi, kini tugasku adalah mengambil bisnis mediang kakek-nenekku di Tokyo," lanjut Seijuurou.

"Tuntutan keluarga, eeh? Jadi karena itu kau tinggal di Tokyo?" Kagami menyela.

lelaki cilik menggeleng. "Bukan, aku memang ingin mengambil alih bisnis kakek nenekku yang semula dipegang sepupuku. Sekalian memisahkan diri dari Tou-sama dan Nii-sama begitu Kaa-san meninggal."

"Tou-sama selalu mengunggulkan Seiji-nii, dia selalu membandingkanku dengannya di depan para kolega. Seakan kemampuanku lebih rendah dari Nii-san. Dia tidak benar-benar menatapku, bahkan berbicara dan melakukan kegiatan selayaknya ayah dan anak denganku pun hampir tidak pernah. Dia lebih menomor-satukan Nii-san."

Tetsuya diam memandangnya sendu.

"Tapi, Seiji-nii berbeda. Walau dia dekat dengan Tou-sama, dia sangat memperhatikanku. Dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersamaku, mengajariku banyak hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Tou-sama, dan memberikan apapun yang kusukai," Seijuurou berujar pelan. "Meski begitu, semuanya tetap sama saja, Tou-sama tak akan pernah mau memandangku. Dia hanya mengakui Nii-san dan sekarang, dia menginginkan kematianku."

"—sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Kagami dan Himuro menatap Seijuurou iba. Tidak habis pikir ada seorang ayah yang mempelakukan anaknya sedemikian rupa. Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai merah anak mungil itu. Memberikan simpati dan bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Nee, Akashi-kun..."

Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya pada pemuda nila.

"Ayo, kita tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya pada ayahmu," ucap Tetsuya yang balas memandangnya dalam, mengandung makna tertentu.

.

.

.

.

.

O~O~O~O~O~**To Be Continued**~O~O~O~O~O

.

.

.

Gomen mina-saan... XoX...Lama update gara-gara nunggu modem baru...

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ^.^

REVIIEEW!


End file.
